Der Internationale Zauberer
by Ron Ravenclaw
Summary: Übersetzung. Der Internationale Zauberer sammelt Zeitungsartikel aus der ganzen Welt, um die Zauberer und Hexen besser und objektiver zu informieren. Heute: Godric Gryffindor und Salazar Slytherin sind tot!
1. Willkommen und Danke

**Titel:** Der Internationale Zauberer.

**Auto****rin:** Alana Chantelune

**Übersetzer:** Ron Ravenclaw

**Spoilers:** Alles, was ihr über Harry Potter gelesen habt.

**Generale Zusammenfassung:** Der Internationale Zauberer ist eine wöchentliche Zeitschrift, die aus Artikeln von verschiedenen Journalisten der ganzen Welt besteht…

**Anmerkung von Alana:** Ich werde hier Artikel nach meiner Einbildung schreiben, aber wer schreiben will, egal in welchem Ton – eher ernsthaft und wissenschaftlich, oder enthusiastisch und humorvoll –, der ist natürlich willkommen: Ihr sollt mir nur den Artikel senden **_(ihr sollt mir, Ron, den Artikel schicken. Meine Email-Adresse_**_** steht in meinem Profil) **_– keinen mehrkapitellangen Artikel, Bitte; Grenzt euch um einige Seiten – und ich werde ihn mit eurem Namen präsentieren. Ja, Internationaler Zauberer ist eine redliche Zeitschrift…

**Anmerkung von Ron:** Wie Courrier International wird Der Internationale Zauberer Donnerstags erscheinen. Jede Woche werdet ihr also einen neuen Artikel lesen können. Heute kriegt ihr auch dazu den Brief der Chefredakteurin Myriam Collins. Einen Betaleser/Eine Betaleserin habe ich noch nicht, beziehungsweise habe ich seit einer langen Zeit keine mehr, also hoffe ich, dass in den beiden Kapiteln nicht zu viele Fehler bleiben.

**Disclaimer:** Zu meiner großen Hoffnungslosigkeit gehören Harry Potter und die Zaubererwelt nicht zu mir. Ich verdiene nicht mein Leben damit – leider! Was das Konzept betrifft, gehört es zur französischen Zeitschrift „Courrier International".

* * *

**Internationaler Zauberer**

_Liebe Leserin, Lieber Leser  
_

_Sie haben es gewählt, Sich Dem Internationalen Zauberer zu abonnieren, und wir danken Ihnen dafür._

_Seit mehr als vierzig Jahre will Der Internationale Zauberer – so wie ihr Muggelhomolog „Courrier International" – der bevorzugte Zeuge der weltlichen Zaubereraktualität sein._

_Eine Auswahl der interessantesten Artikel der Woche bietet ein Panorama, was in unserer Zeit, in der man jeden Tag an den internationalen Beziehungen teilnimmt, notwendig ist. Unter etwa achtzig Zaubererzeitungen, und sogar manchmal Muggelzeitungen, die aus mehr als fünfzig verschiedenen Nationalitäten gewählt werden, erlauben Ihnen die Artikel von Dem Internationalen Zauberer, ihre Bildung zu erweitern, und Sie soviel wie möglich über die internationale Zaubererbruderschaft zu informieren. Dank dem Mehrübersetzungszauber, der 1953 von unserem Gründer William Kane patentiert wurde, ist unsere Zeitschrift Zauberer und Hexen aus der ganzen Welt zugänglich._

_Unser Credo, „Die Informationen, die Wahreit, überall auf der Welt", ist nie so wichtig gewesen wie heute. Immer hinter den Trends und den verschiedensten und objektivsten Sichtpunkten her seiend wil unsere Zeitschrift ein unabhängiger Fühler in seiner Redaktionsregel aber ein enger Mitarbeiter aller Journalisten der Zaubererwelt sein._

_Den Internationalen Zauberer zu lesen, heißt es, Ihren Geschmack für die Welt zu behaupten._

_Sich Dem Internationalen Zauberer zu abonnieren, heißt es, uns eine Auflage zu garantieren, die uns leben lässt und unsere Leitwahl weiterführt._

_Wir haben immer die Wahrheit, die Redlichkeit und den Respekt der Information gewehrt; nie haben wir uns den Druckgruppen noch den Sirenen des Anwerbens unterworfen._

_Mit Ehrlichkeit werden wir diesem Weg weiterfolgen, und für die Stützung, die Sie und mitbringen, indem Sie Sich abonnieren, danken wir Ihnen ganz herzlich._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen__,_

_Myriam Collins,_

_Chefredakteurin._

* * *

**  
Anmerkung der Autorin:** Ja, ich weiß, das ist etwas kurz, aber es ist nur der Anfang. Ich möchte dem Geist von J.K Rowling so nah sein wie möglich, deswegen werde ich versuchen, ein bisschen humoristisch zu schreiben.

Hier unten sind Ideen davon, was ihr für Artikel erwarten könnt; falls sich jemand von einem Subjekt inspiriert fühlt, so soll er es mir sagen, ich würde ganz gerne mit einem Mitarbeiter arbeiten! Vorsicht, es sind nur Projekte, ich werde langsam schreiben.

**Anmerkung bis:** Die Chronologie wird sich auf die Informationen beziehen, die von J.K Rowling überlassen wurden. So ist Harry am 31. Juli 1980 geboren, und die Quidditchweltmeisterschaft geschieht in Sommer 1994.

Ideen:

**Das ****Trimagische Turnier:** Die Artikel, die nach diesem großen Ereignis geschrieben wurden: Einige Journalisten haben sich Fragen gestellt, anstatt sich an der offiziellen Haltung zu orientieren.

**Squib****, ein verstecktes Drama:** Rückblick über ein manchmal dramatisches Phänomen, der als schamvoll gelebt wird, auf der Sichtpunkt Psychoanalyse.

**Die Quidditchweltmeisterschaft:** Das Vereinigte Königreich wartet fieberhaft… Eine verrückte Organisation für das meist erwartete Ereignis seit vier Jahren.

**Muggel und Zauberer: Die Fortschritte der Genealogie:** Eine spannende Studie lässt neue Indizien über die Übertragung und die Erscheinung der magischen Macht bei den Muggeln hoffen, ein zwar läufiges Phänomen, über das die Fachleute aber seit Jahrhunderten streiten.

**Der König Arthur und Merlin der Zauberer, ein Rätsel der Geschichte:** Mehr als tausend Jahre später kennt man immer noch nichts vom wirklichen Wesen des legendären König Arthurs. Muggel oder Zauberer? Hampelmann oder Meister Merlins? Wenn es unleugbar ist, dass er und der große Merlin existiert haben, warum haben denn sogar die Zauberer keinen Beweis aus ihrer Zeit über ihre Existenz? Die größte Debatte der Geschichte.

**Drachenbewacher:** Reportage im großen Schutzgebiet Rumänien, aber auch in Schweden und in Asien, über einer der gefährlichsten und meist anreizenden Berufe der Welt.

**Das jährliche Besenrennen****:** Reportage über das berühmte Besenrennen in Schweden.

**Quidditch und Quodpot:** In Amerika wird die Frage heftig debattiert.

**Quidditch wird siegen:** Die Länder aus Asien lieben diesen Sport mit immer mehr Leidenschaft. Ägypten hat gerade eine nationale Liga geschaffen, indem es sechs Amateurklubs zu beruflichen Mannschaften machte, und die Karawanserei hat zur großen Freude der Schüler einen offiziellen Wettkampf endlich eröffnet.

**Nostradamus:** Die neuen Wahrheiten.

**Der Stein der Weisen****:** Die ganze Wahrheit über die Gerüchte, die am Ende des ersten Jahrs in Hogwarts des berühmten Harry Potter gingen; Nicolas Flamel gibt eine exklusive Interview zu!


	2. Das Ende des Schreckens

Titel: Internationaler Zauberer

**Titel:** Internationaler Zauberer.

**Auto****rin:** Alana Chantelune

**Übersetzer:** Ron Ravenclaw

**Spoilers:** Alles, was ihr über Harry Potter gelesen habt.

**Generale Zusammenfassung:** Internationaler Zauberer ist eine wöchentliche Zeitschrift, die aus Artikeln von verschiedenen Journalisten der ganzen Welt besteht…

**Zusammenfassung: **Einer der Artikel, die Voldemorts Niederlage gefeiert haben.

* * *

**Das Ende des Schreckens:**

_Von Gil Puddings, Sonderauslage des __Tagespropheten am 1. November 1981, England._

Der Dunkle Lord wurde besiegt!

Zauberer und Hexen aus der ganzen Welt, erheben Sie den Kopf wieder, denn das Schrecken vorbei ist!

Wir sind vom Bösen und von der Angst befreit!

Gestern Abend, am Tag von Halloween, wurde die Macht von Jenem, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, vernichtet.

Endlich können wir wieder leben.

Endlich sind wir frei.

Endlich können wir es enden, Angst zu haben.

Und dies verdanken wir einem Kind.

Harry Potter.

Gestern Abend ging Jener, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, selber nach Godric's Hollow zur Suche eines jungen Paars, Lily und James Potter, die als mächtige Zauberer bekannt sind, die der Herrschaft des Schreckens immer gegenüberstanden sind und treue Freunde von Albus Dumbledore waren.

Der düstere Mann ermordete leider wohl das junge Paar, wie so viele vor ihnen.

Als er aber versuchte, ihr Baby, einen kleinen einjährigen Jungen mit dem Namen Harry, zu eliminieren, wurde seine Macht völlig zerstört!

Wer hätte denken können, dass je ein lebendes Wesen dem Avada Kedavra, dem schrecklichsten der Unverzeihlichen Flüche, überleben würde.

Und doch rettete uns ein einziges Baby.

Eine blitzförmige Narbe auf der Stirn ist das einzige Zeichen, welches das Kind von dieser Konfrontation behält. Es scheint, als hätte der Zauber auf ihn abgeprallt, bevor er gegen seinen Gegner zurückgeschickt wurde, ein unglaubliches Phänomen.

Ist der Dunkle Lord tot? Auf jeden Fall ist seine Macht vernichtet. Eine neue Ära beginnt für uns.

Natürlich werden wir alle befreien, die er manipuliert hat, und seine düsteren Helfer verfolgen können, diese Todesser, die ihre Seele dem Bösen zugerichtet haben, denn nichts wird sie ab jetzt schützen, davon sollen wir sicher sein!

Wie viele unter unseren eminentesten Zauberern und Hexen haben wir in den letzten Jahren verloren? Wir denken an die Bones, an die Prewetts, an die McKinnons… Aber wir denken auch an andere, in fremden Ländern; an Angus Weaver, den amerikanischen Minister der Zauberei, der vor zwei Jahren mit allen Mitgliedern seines Kabinetts ermordet wurde; an Nelke von Schreibe, die Chefredakteurin von Internationalem Zauberer, die vor fünf Jahren mit ihrer ganzen Familie getötet wurde; an die Mitglieder des Dojos Ikeda, wo die schrecklichste Magieschlacht seit Jahrzehnten geschah; an Charles Fleuret, den berühmten französischen Duellanten, der vom Dunklen Lord in einem Zweikampf getötet wurde; und an so viele andere Zauberer, so viele andere Muggel, Männer und Frauen, die wir in der ganzen Welt nie werden vergessen dürfen…

Jetzt ist die Zeit der Rache gekommen. Uns ist beschieden, eine Welt der Gerechtigkeit wieder aufzubauen.

Wenn für uns dieser Tag Halloween ein Datum der Freude bleiben wird, wie wird es der junge Harry Potter später betrachten? Wir feiern ihn, unseren Retter, an diesem Tag, als er seine Eltern verloren hat, ohne sie kennen zu können. Aber er gab uns eine freie Welt wieder.

Kein Zauberer wird seine Schuld gegenüber diesem Jungen, der lebt, abtragen können.

Die Zauberergemeinschaft wird es nie tun können.

Wir werden ihm dafür immer dankbar sein.

Wir werden niemals jenen vergessen, der Jenen, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, besiegt hat.

Harry Potter ist unsere Geschichte auf derselben Reihe wie der große Merlin eingetreten.

Uns ist beschieden, ihm eine Ehre zu erweisen.

Harry Potter, dem Jungen, der lebt.

_G.P._

* * *

**Anmerkung:**

**Charles Fleuret:** Bedeutentungsvoller Name für einen Duellanten, denn _fleuret _meint auf Französisch _Stoßdegen_


	3. Heftige Debatte in Salem

**Titel:** Internationaler Zauberer.

**Auto****rin:** Alana Chantelune

**Übersetzer:** Ron Ravenclaw

**Generale Zusammenfassung:** Internationaler Zauberer ist eine wöchentliche Zeitschrift, die aus Artikeln von verschiedenen Journalisten aus der ganzen Welt besteht…

**Darstellung des folgenden ****Artikels:** Die berühmteste Schule der Vereinigten Staaten wird wegen Wodus immer mehr gespaltet.

**Spoilers:** Alles, was ihr über Harry Potter gelesen habt.

**Disclaimer:** Ich bin NICHT die Erfinderin der Zaubererwelt, ich stahl J.K. Rowling das Institut von Salem und die Todesser – Schame on me! – und deswegen habe ich kein Recht darüber. Mrs. Gogol ist eine Ausleihe von Terry Pratchett in Total verhext!

**Anmerkung**** des Übersetzers:** Tja, ich weiß, ich hatte gesagt, dass ich jeden Donnersag einen neuen Kapitel online stellen würde... Eigentlich habe ich Donnerstag und Freitag meinen Bruder bei seinem Umzug geholfen... 700 km weiter! Und natürlich gab's keinen Internetzugang, selbst mit Wlan. Aber normalerweise kriegt ihr den nächsten Kapitel am Donnerstag, wenn nichts dazwischen kommt!

* * *

**Heftige Debatte im ****Hexeninstitut von Salem:**

_Von Conchita Tortillas, The New-York Wizard's, Vereinigte Staaten, am 12. __April 1992._

Die Affäre verursachte in unserem Land einen Sturm. Das Zaubereiministerium selbst musste nämlich über die heftigen Debatte urteilen, die seit mehreren Monaten den Verwaltungsrat des berühmten Hexeninstituts von Salem berührte. Es handelt sich hier um ein erstes Mal. Nie war nämlich die politische Macht in die interne Verwaltung der Schulen für Zauberei und Hexerei in den Vereinigten Staaten eingegriffen. Wird dieser Eingriff zum Präzedenzfall werden?

Alles begann mit einer neuen Bitte beim Verwaltungsrat um den Woduunterricht. Mehrere Male während der zwanzig letzten Jahre forderte eine in Lobby umgestellte Elterngruppe, dass dieses Wahlfach, das ab dem vierten Jahr der Studenten zugänglich ist, zum Hauptfach ab dem ersten Jahr wird. Jedesmal antwortete der Verwaltungsrat mit einer Verweigerung, aber heute ist er über die Frage verteilt, und sie konnte nicht entschieden werden. Der Präsident verließ sich schließlich aufs Ministerium, was eine neue Polemik verursachte, diesmal auf der Seite der Professoren.

Das Wahlfach Wodu ist eines der meist geliebten Fächer im Hexeninstitut von Salem. Es kennt nämlich immer mehr Erfolg. _„Mehr als die Hälfte der Schüler haben es dieses Jahr gewählt."_, erklärt Mrs. Gogol, Besitzerin des Woduhochsitzes. _„Das ist nicht unserer Schule eigenartig, dieses Phänomen findet man in den anderen Schulen des Landes, aber nicht so stark. Es wird schwierig, es als einfaches Wahlfach zu betrachten. Wir mussten Schüler ablehnen und sie nach anderen Wahlfächern weiterführen, denn wir konnten nicht so viele empfangen. Wir fürchten davor, dass sie es insgeheim üben, was sehr gefährlich sein könnte."_

Mrs. Gogols Sorge weist auf eine dunkle Geschichte hin, die den Ruf des Hexeninstituts befleckte. Es ist unmöglich zu wissen, wenn die Affäre der Puppen von Salem, die vor fünfzehn Jahren der Mittelpunkt der Unterhaltung war, die Haltung des Ministeriums beeinflusst hat. Erinnern sie sich daran: Eine Studentinnengruppe hatte vom letzten Jahre ein Besessenheitsnetz vor der Nase der Lehrer geschaffen, was schlimme Unfälle und fast den Tod eines Schülers verursachte. Die vier jungen Mädchen, die angeklagt wurden, sind zurückhaltend geblieben und wollten unsere Fragen nicht beantworten, auch trotz der Gerüchte, die zwei unter ihnen anklagte, lernende Todesserinnen zu sein.

„_Man muss die Wirklichkeit der Sache __erkennen und einem Fach, das die Schüler und sogar ihre Eltern begeistert, mehr Gewicht geben!"_, hämmert noch die Lehrerin, die in die Debatte aktiv eingegriffen ist. Die Ernennung eines Assistenten, um das Bestandsproblem zu beheben, scheint für Mrs. Gogol wie für einen Teil der Eltern nicht genug. Es handelt sich in der Tat um eine echte Werbungskampagne für Wodu. Die Institutleiterin, Miss Duroc, steht völlig gegenüber. _„Solche Zügellosigkeiten haben in unserer Arbeit keinen Platz. Wodu ist ein Wahlfach und wird so bleiben. Wir dürfen nicht auf die anderen Fächer kappen, unsere Leitlinie machte den Ruf unserer Lehre seit Jahrhunderten, es kommt gar nicht in Frage, sie zu ändern."_

Die Schulleiterin bedauert diese Bewegung der Eltern und der Lehrer, die das Beispiel der afrikanischen Schulen zitieren, wo das Fach eines der wichtigsten ist. _„Es ist eine kulturelle, und also höchst heikle Frage. Warum würden wir Wodu mehr Gewicht geben, nur um der Mode zu folgen? Einige aus Indien stammenden Eltern fordern jetzt das gleiche für Beschwörungen, ein von ihrer Kultur stark beeinflusstes Fach. Aber wir müssen ein egalitäres und vielfaches Land bleiben. Der Schmelztiegel ist unsere Kultur, und wir dürfen nicht einer Form der Magie mehr Wichtigkeit geben als einer anderen."_

Die Schulleiterin zeigt wohl ihre Missbilligung gegenüber der Entscheidung des Verwaltungsrats, der dem Ministerium das Problem übergeben hat. Ihrer Meinung nach oblag die Entscheidung zuerst der Schule, falls sie die zu treffen war. Nach gewissen Quellen hätte die Schulleiterin einen persönlichen Widerwillen gegenüber Wodu, was nicht so erstaunlich ist, denn eine ihrer Nichten war Opfer der Puppen von Salem.

Die Faszination für Wodu scheint noch lange Zeit, faszinierend zu bleiben. Man soll jetzt nur wissen, wie die Lehrer die Krise leiten werden.

* * *

**Erklärungen über die Namen**

**Miss Duroc****:** Dieser Name weist darauf, dass sie bei ihren Entscheidungen fest bleibt. _Le roc_ heißt übersetzt _der Fels_.

So, den zweiten Artikel habt ihr jetzt, und ich bin immer noch ohne Betaleser... Und wenn jemand mitschreiben will, ist er/sie herzlich willkommen.


	4. El Blöded, Schurke, aber faszinierend

**Titel:** Der Internationale Zauberer.

**Autorin:** Alana Chantelune

**Übersetzer:** Ron Ravenclaw

**Spoilers:** Alles, was ihr über Harry Potter gelesen habt.

**Generale Zusammenfassung:** Der Internationale Zauberer ist eine wöchentliche Zeitschrift, die aus Artikeln von verschiedenen Journalisten der ganzen Welt besteht…

**Darstellung des folgenden Artikels:** Literarischer Artikel von Dem Internationalen Zauberer: Vorstellung einer Figur der Zaubererwelt…

**Disclaimer:** Albus Dumbledore, Hogwarts, die Zaubererwelt kommen gerade aus dem Geist von J.K. Rowling, und nicht aus meinigem, und ich verdiene nicht mein Leben damit. Dennoch gehören Der Internationale Zauberer, El Blöded der Schurke und die anderen zu mir, auch wenn ich mit ihnen auch nichts verdiene. Die Idee von Dem Internationalen Zauberer kommt dennoch aus der französischen wöchentliche Zeitschrift „Courrier International", das ist eine Ehre zu dieser Zeitschrift, die ich ganz gerne lese. Dieser falsche Artikel ist auch eine Anspielung auf den Erfolg von J.K. Rowling und von Isnogud, dem berühmten Held des Comics vom höchst genialen und bedauerten Goscinny. Der Kofferzgauner kommt von Terry Pratchetts Reisegepäck

* * *

**El Blöded, Schurke, aber faszinierend:**

_Von Magnus Sagace, Reporter bei der Zeitung Mage Soir, Frankreich._

Heute wird der zwanzigste Band des Comics „El Blöded der Schurke" veröffentlicht. Das ist die Gelegenheit, sich für diese höchst besondere Figur zu interessieren…

Falls Sie einem Zauberer aus dem Mittleren Osten, Belgien, Griechenland oder Frankreich fragen, wer El Blöded der Schurke ist, wird er unbedingt in lautes Gelächter ausbrechen. Nur dann wird er Ihnen sagen, dass es sich um „diesen berühmten Roman- und Comicsheld" handelt.

Diesen berühmten Nichtheld, eher gesagt.

Megaloman, der im 16. Jahrhundert lebt, ist El Blöded der Schurke ein Zauberer, der dazu wohl entschieden ist, die Welt durch jedes Mittel zu erobern. Doch handelt es sich um einen etwas gescheiterten Zauberer, der seine Zauber schlecht kontrolliert, und alles, was er unternimmt, wird zu einer Katastrophe oder zu etwas Lächerlichem. Jeder seiner sorgfältigen Pläne wendet sich an ihn…

Was man aber zu oft vergisst, ist, dass er geradezu gelebt hat.

**Eine verkannte Persönlichkeit der Geschichte**

El Blöded der Schurke erscheint in Texten aus der Zeit der Renaissance. Er wird dank manchen Erzählungen und den Texten eines Zauberers im Hof Soliman des Herrlichen bekannt; außerdem war „so ein Schurke sein wie El Blöded" in den 16. und 17. Jahrhunderten ein Ausdruck der arabischen Zauberer, um die Streber und die Linkischen zu nörgeln. Wir haben seine Spur im Brieftausch zwischen zwei Hexen dieser Zeit, in dem die berühmte Affäre des verhexten Elefanten beschrieben war, wieder gefunden. Es ist auch fast sicher, dass sein Versuch, mit Soliman dem Herrlichen zu arbeiten oder ihn zu kontrollieren wahrhaft ist, sowie seine belustigenden Misserfolge, bei denen das Zaubereiministerium sogar nicht brauchte einzugreifen, um den Muggelherrscher zu schützen.

Wir haben keine Zeugnisschrift aus erster Hand über diesen Charakteren, aber drei zeitliche Bilder existieren von ihm, unter denen ein einziges verhext ist. Der besagte Wandteppich befindet sich in der Karawanserei, der Zaubereischule des Maghrebs. Der Autor dieses Artikels hatte die außergewöhnliche Chance, eine Reportageerlaubnis über das Subjekt zu erhalten – siehe am Ende des Artikels. Klein, mit spitzigen Nase und Kinn, buschigen Augenbrauen und einem etwas läppischen Lächeln ist der wirkliche El Blöded seit der Mitte des zwanzigsten Jahrhunderts berühmt geworden. Die beste Spur, die er hintergelassen hat, ist der Kofferzgauner, der einzige magische von Intelligenz, Willensfreiheit und Emotionen begabte Gegenstand, der zahlreiche Studien verursacht hat – selten beendet, denn dieser lebende Koffer ist von einem schrecklichen Charakter begabt. Ein völlig misslungenes magisches Experiment schuf der Kofferzgauner und niemand konnte es je wiederholen.

**Der Schöpfer der Figur**

1952 wird El Blöded unter der Feder des 1989 verstorbenen Marokkaners Youssef Tsuspät, Gerichtsschreiber bei der Rechtsabteilung des Zaubereiministeriums, der Öffentlichkeit entdeckt. Tsuspäts Geschmack für die Geschichte und seine Talente als Erzähler haben ihn dazu entschieden, die Geschichten zu veröffentlichen, die er für seine Kinder erfand. Er machte diesen Charakter zu einem Star der Literatur, indem er ihn als ein katastrophaler Held beschrieb. Er hat seine Karriere mit seinen „Märchen des Roten Fuchses" für die Kinder, seinem autobiographischen Roman „Das Kind der Dünen" und seinen parodierenden Touristenführern, wo man sein schelmisches und schwunghaftes Stil wieder findet, glänzend weitergeführt.

Einer der Faktoren des Erfolgs seiner Romanen kommt zweifellos aus den Zeichnungen – etwa sechs pro Buch – von Frau Tsuspät – Zeichnerin aller Werke ihres Mannes, 1992 verstorben. Einerseits muss man das Humor und das Reizen dieser Zeichnungen betonen, andererseits muss man an ihr neuerungssüchtiges Charakter für jene Zeit erinnern: Es handelte sich nämlich um die Nachkriegszeit, und die Beseelungszauber, die im Japan verbessert worden waren – heute ganz klassisch –, waren im Westen gerade gekommen, was den ersten Bänden von El Blöded ein außergewöhnliches Charakter gab.

Youssef Tsuspät, der sich von historischen Texten inspirierte, schuf einen Narr, dessen Abenteuer mehrere Generationen von Zauberern und Hexen belustigt haben.

**Ein phänomenaler Erfolg**

Der erste Band, „Die (Nicht-)Heldentaten von El Blöded dem Schurken", wird sofort zu einem Bestseller in den arabischen Ländern. Der zweite, „Die Missgeschicke von El Blöded dem Schurken", 1955 erschienen, kennt noch mehr Erfolg, und Herr Tsuspät reicht seine Entlassung ein, um sich mit dem Schreiben völlig zu beschäftigen. 1958 ist der Erfolg des dritten, „El Blöded beim Sultan" erstmalig und macht seinen Autor zu einem Millionär.

Die letzten Bände, „Die Trübsale von El Blöded dem Schurken" und „Die Rückkehr von El Blöded dem Schurken", jeweils 1962 und 1970 erschienen, entsprachen der Liebe der Leser zu den Werken von Herrn Tsuspät.

Wird El Blöded zu einem Helden im Mittleren Osten, erobert er auch bald Südeuropa. Die erste französische Übersetzung im Jahre 1955 ist ohne die wunderschönen Zeichnungen von Frau Tsuspät bejammernswert und trägt den Titel „Le lamentable Dunaze le Fourbe". 1957 änderte es, als deren Urheberrechte und diese des zweiten Bands vom Verlag Hurluberlu wieder gekauft werden, und sie werden in den französischsprachigen Ländern bald erfolgreich. Griechenland und Spanien sind auch zwei Länder, in denen El Blöded bald genauso bekannt wird wie die nationalen Helden. Die Bücher gefallen jedem, Erwachsenen wie Kindern, und heutzutage werden sie immer noch verkauft. Italien, die slawischen Länder und Afrika werden erst durch die Einstellung auf Comics „infiziert".

**Der Triumph des Comics**

Das fabelhafte Abenteuer hört nicht da auf. Nach gewissen Gerüchten hätten die Romanen von Herrn Tsuspät einen Muggelcomicsautor höchst inspiriert – Herr Goscinny, der im Gebiet der belgisch-französischen Muggelcomics für seinen Comic „Isnogud" sehr bekannt ist, die Missgeschicke eines Wesirs, der Kalif auf der Stelle des Kalifen werden will, und dessen Bosheit und Unglück an El Blöded stark erinnern.

Zweifellos entschied dieses Gerücht, das übrigens nie bewiesen werden konnte, einen jungen belgischen Zeichner dazu, sich am Ende der siebziger Jahre die Romane einzustellen. Die Unterhandlungen sind scharf aber schließlich bekommt Filibert Minederien, von Regulus Mécèna geholfen, dem jetzt pensionierten Leiter der französischen Zeitung „Mage Soir", die Rechte der Romane von Herrn Tsuspät, und die erste Einstellung auf Comic der „(Nicht-)Heldentaten von El Blöded dem Schurke" erscheint auf Französisch, dann 1979 auf arabisch.

Das ist noch einmal ein Triumph, und die Alben werden in etwa zwanzig Sprachen übersetzt.

Zurzeit beendet der zwanzigste Band das dritte Buch, und das einundzwanzigste wird in einigen Monaten in „Mage Soir" vorveröffentlicht werden. Herr Minederien, dessen Federstrich und Beseelungszauber ab dem vierten Band ihren Hochpunkt erreicht haben, ist ein hartnäckiger Arbeiter, der behauptet, dass es nicht langweilig ist, El Blöded zu zeichnen.

**Die Kontroversen**

Er lässt sich aber nicht davor stören, sich manche Freiheiten mit dem Roman zu erlauben, und wenn er sich von historischen Recherchen inspiriert, sind gewisse Geschichten, wie die des Zeitumkehrers, die, in der El Blöded seinen Zeichner trifft, oder der neunte Band „El Blöded und die Magische Lampe", der ihn mit einem besonders störrischen Genie ringend zeigt, stammen völlig aus seiner Einbildung, und manche Puristen werfen ihn dies vor.

Man hat auch von der Wichtigkeit viel gesprochen, die Herr Minederien dem Muggelbediener Al Bern gibt, der sehr wenig im Roman erschien, und dessen geschichtliche Authentizität höchst zweifelhaft ist. Manche beklagten sich darüber, dass Herr Minederien davon eine Karikatur machte, die ihn erlaubte, die Muggel zu nörgeln. Doch behauptet dieser, dass Al Bern „zwar eine lustige Figur ist, aber eher wegen seiner Unkenntnisse der Zauberei und wegen der Blödheit seines Herrn als wegen seiner eigenen Dummheit. Er parodiert gar nicht die Muggel. Übrigens gewinnen oft _die Muggel _zu El Blöded Schaden, wie Soliman der Herrliche und seine Berater, der Tongeschirr in ‚El Blöded in Spanien', oder die Hammahmbewacherin in ‚El Blöded ist sehr eigensinnig'; _sie _ziehen auf _seiner _Stelle aus den Ideen von El Blöded Vorteil."

**Der weltliche Erfolg**

1987 und 1991 rehabilitieren zwei Studien, die eine französisch _(1)_ und die andere saudisch _(2)_, die sich perfekt einander vervollständigen, etwas die Persönlichkeit. Geduldige Recherchen würden nämlich beweisen, dass El Blöded eher ein störrischer Wissenschaftler war, ein gütiger Leichtsinnige war als der unglückliche böse Mann, den man kennt.

Ein exzellentes iranisches Werk hat auch im Jahre 1993 den Erfolg dieser historischen und literarischen Figur analysiert _(3)_.

El Blöded der Schurke ist in den arabischen Ländern mehr bekannt, aber er ist auch ein Teil der literarischen Landschaft der griechischen, französischen, südafrikanischen, belgischen und schweizerischen Zauberer. Die englischen, asiatischen und germanischen Länder kommen ein bisschen dahinter, aber die Comics sind immer erfolgreicher.

Übrigens lesen die größten Zauberer genauso gerne die Romane wie die Comics.

So gibt Albus Dumbledore, Erzkomtur des Ordens der Merlin und Hogwarts' Schulleiter, zu, dass er „es liebt, am Abend in seinem Sessel loszuprusten, während er die Werke von Herrn Tsuspät wieder" liest. Die Leiterin der französischen Justizabteilung, Françoise Delatoge, erkennt wohl, dass sie die Comics von El Blöded „für ihre Kinder, für sie und auch für ihren Bruder kauft, der in den Comics verliebt ist und es fordert, keinen einzigen zu verpassen, obwohl er fünfunddreißig ist!" – Frau Delatoge stammt aus einer Muggelfamilie. Was Yasmina Ben Blödeth, Mitleiterin des Instituts von Jerusalem, betrifft, erwähnt sie die unzahlbaren Male halb lachend, halb weinend, wenn die Schüler ihren Namen radebrecht haben, um sich darüber lustig zu machen – ihr Mitarbeiter und Ehemann wird während unseres kurzen Gesprächs das gleiche tun…

Das ist unleugbar, dass diese populäre Figur Generationen von Zauberern noch wird lachen lassen, und man soll die Lektüre der Werke nur raten.

M. S.

* * *

Jacqueline Bienbon (Akademikerin): _El Blöded der Schurke. Die Veränderung einer historischen Figur in eine symbolische Figur in den Texten vom 16. und 17. __Jahrhundert_. – Paris: Les Editions du Crépuscule, 1987 (Histoire de la Sorcellerie). **1990 im Deutschen beim Batik-Verlag übersetzt**

Pr. Dr. Mustafa Kapelai: _Die marginalen Wahlen von El Blöded dem Schurke gegenüber der Strenge der magischen Norme im 16. Jahrhundert. – Mekka: _Zénith 1991. **Ibid. 1993 übersetzt**

Marjane Alibi: _El Blöded der Schurke. Analyse eines Welterfolgs._ – Teheran: Zéro 1993. **Ibid. 1993 übersetzt**

* * *

**Interview von El Blöded dem Schurken, Wandteppich der Großen Nordgalerie, Schule Karawanserei.**

_Von Magnus Sagace, Reporter bei der Zeitung Mage Soir, Frankreich._

Journalist: „Herr El Blöded, guten Tag, würden Sie es annehmen, einige Fragen zu beantworten?"

El Blöded _(die auf seinem Sessel stehende Vögel verjagend und einen hochtönenden Ausdruck treffend)_: „Ha! Ich wusste, dass mein Wert eines Tages erkennt werden würde! Ich gebe Ihm gerne ein Gespräch zu, braver Freund!"

J: „Danke! Sie sind eine höchst berühmte Figur…"

EB _(vor Stolz gebläht und ganz laut sprechend)_: „Das lasse ich Ihm nicht sagen! Ein Wesen wie ich kann nur seine Spur in der Geschichte der Zaubererwelt hinterlassen zu haben!"

J: „Können Sie uns sagen, ob es wahr ist, was man über Sie in der Umgebung von Soliman dem Herrlichen – mächtiger Muggelherrscher des 16. Jahrhunderts – erzählt?"

EB _(vortrefflicher Ton, tut alles, damit er von den anderen Wandteppichen und Bildern gehört wird, und besonders von Tänzerinnen aus Tausendundeinenacht rauschenden Schleiern)_: „Ich habe mit diesem aufgeklärten Herrscher nämlich verkehrt und habe unter seinen Relationen mitgezählt; meine Ideen wurden viel zugehört, auch wenn er es ignorierte, dass ich ein Zauberer war, und…"

J: „So ist die Geschichte des verhexten Elefanten wahr?"

EB _(verliert die Fassung und errötet)_: „Dies… Dieses Detail ist absolut unbedeutend! Wie kann Er sich nach solchen Dingen richten? Er betrachtet sich als Journalist? Bravo für die Objektivität der Presse! Er sollte wissen, mein Herr, dass mein Werk zahlreichen Herrschenden überlegen ist! Ich bin…"

J: „Und das Mal, als Sie aus dem Glas getrunken haben, das Sie selber für einen Ihrer Gegner in einem Zaubereressen verhext hatten?"

EB _(noch röter und sich ärgernd, während Schäfer und Tänzerinnen aus anderen Wandteppichen losprusten)_: „Was ist es aber für ein Interview? Nie wäre ich so blöd gewesen…"

J: „Wie haben Sie gegenüber der Zaubereikommission gehandelt, die über Ihre Versuche untersuchte, die Muggel dieser Zeit zu manipulieren?"

EB _(sehr geärgert und beschimpfend)_: „Diese Albernen haben nichts verstanden! Drückeberger! Ich war hellseherisch! Ich war dafür bestimmt, unsere Welt zu einer neuen Ära zu führen!"

_An diesem Moment gehen Schüler der Karawanserei der Galerie entlang und nähern sich, von den Schreien gezogen._

Schüler 1: „Sieh an, Blödlein treibt noch Allotria?"

Schüler 2: „Vorsicht, an jedem neuen Jahr versucht er, die Ankömmlinge dazu zu überzeugen, dass er eine Art Guru ist und dass sie ihn verehren müssen!"

_Lachen der Schüler._

EB _(hassvoll)_: „All dies sind nur Dummheiten! Sie verstehen mein Genie gar nicht!"

J: „Sie sind dank den Romanen und den Comics, die Ihre Missgeschicke erzählen, viel bekannt…"

EB _(brüllend und gestikulierend zur großen Freude der Schüler)_: „Wie wagt Er es, mir angesichts von diesen Unsinnen, Lügengespinsten für Muggel zu sprechen! Er wird es bedauern! Der Große El Blöded lässt sich nicht beleidigen, Er Journalist von gemeinem Rang!"

Schüler 1 _(heiter)_: „Der Große? Jedes Jahr versucht er, eine Verschwörung zu machen, um den Meister der Bilder und der Wandteppiche der Schule zu werden!"

Schüler 3: „Eh, Blödlein, genügte es dir nicht, von den Rittern Rohheit oder von der Blauen Dame vom dritten Stock vollständig geschlagen zu werden?"

_Gemeinsames Gelächterausbruch der Schüler und der Figuren der Bilder, die in Menge gekommen sind, um zuzuhören._

EB _(rot vor Wut, fast sabbelnd und seinen Sessel mit Faustschlägen eindrückend)_: „Wie wagt Ihr es, Ihr Würmchen! Ich bin der Große El Blöded und Ihr solltet mir schmeicheln! Er Journalist, Er wird jedem sagen, dass nur mein inspirierter Zugang die Zaubererwelt anordnen kann! Ich bin jener, der die ganze Welt herrschen wird, Zauberer wie Muggel! Kniet Ihr vor mir, Euren Meister!"

_Er springt vor Zorn mit narren Augen, während die Schüler außer sich vor Lachen sind, was seinen Zorn nur vergrößert. Einer der Schüler ist am Boden vor Lachen._

J: „Aber, Herr El Blöded, Sie sind nur ein Wandteppich…"

EB: „UND NUN? Ich bin unsterblich, ich habe alle Mächte, ich bin der größte, ich bin der größte Zauberer der Welt, kniet Ihr, Ihr niedrige Wesen!"

J _(skeptisch)_: „Aber Sie können ja keinen einzigen Zauber aus Ihrem Wandteppich werfen!"

EB: „AAARRRGGGHHH!!"

_Backsteinrot geworden, scheint er zu ersticken und kann nicht mehr sprechen, und er flieht schließlich aus dem Wandteppich, indem er Beschimpfungen und „Ich werde der Herrscher der Welt sein!" schreit, während ihn die kleinen Tiere und die Schüler spotten._

Schüler 2: „Liebes Blödlein, wir lieben es, wenn er sich ärgert, wie würden wir uns ohne ihn langweilen!"

Schüler 3: „Sie sollten sehen, wenn man ihm Seiten aus den neuesten Alben des Comics zeigt, dann treibt es ihn noch schlimmer aus dem Häuschen als Heute!"

Ende des Interviews. Der Autor drückt der Schulleitung und den Schülern seine Danksagungen aus. Seine einzige Bedauerung wird gewesen sein, dem berühmten Kofferzgauner nicht begegnet zu sein. Man sagt, er habe sich in der Wäschekammer unter Tonnen von Bettleintüchern versteckt.

M. S.

* * *

**Anmerkung der Autorin:** Es hat mich wirklich amüsiert, El Blöded den Schurke zu schaffen. Ich werde um ihn in meiner FF Karawanserei handeln. Alle Aufsätze für Internationalen Zauberer sind immer noch willkommen! Die Geschichte des Erfolgs von El Blödeds Autor ist eine Ehre zum Erfolg von J.K. Rowling.

**Erklärungen über die Namen:**

**El Blöded:** Man braucht nur, den Namen laut zu sagen, und man versteht sofort, dass dieser Zauberer höchst blöd ist.

**Yasmina Ben Blödeth:** Diesen Namen habe ich zuerst geschaffen, sie hat mit dem Blöden von droben nichts zu tun, aber da der Klang nah war, fand ich lustig, es zu betonen. Der Vorname ist dieser der französischen Regisseurin Yasmina Benguigui, ein berühmte Dame, und vor allem ist er phonetisch ganz schön.

**David Salomon:** Sein Name besteht aus diesen von zwei berühmten jüdischen Königen, David – Goliaths Sieger – und Salomon – erinnert ihr euch ans salomonische Urteil? Wenn nicht, lest eure Bibel wieder –. Diese Figur ist nämlich ein Jude, aber er hat einen von den beiden Königen höchst entfernten Charakter, auch wenn er ihre Weisheit besitzt. Ich werde ihn mit seiner Frau später wieder erscheinen lassen.

**Françoise Delatoge:** Französischer Vorname und Name, der ihre Stelle in der Justizabteilung zeigt – _toge _heißt auf Deutsch _Toga_.

**Filibert Minederien:** Der Vorname schien mir lustig. Der Name erwähnt jemand, der mehr taugt, als er so scheint – _„mine de rien"_ meint etwas, was man nicht bemerkt –, und das stimmt, denn niemand dachte am Anfang, dass er solch einen Erfolg haben würde. Und „_mine_" – „Mine", auf Deutsch – lässt an die Bleistifte des Zeichners denken.

**Soliman der Herrliche:** Reale Figur, ottomanischer Sultan von 1520 bis 1566. Unter seiner Herrschaft erreichte das ottomanische Reich sein Höhepunkt. Auch „Der Große" von den Abendländern und „Der Gesetzgeber" von den Türken genannt.

**Youssef Tsuspät:** Ich brauchte einen Namen, ich habe nur diesen gefunden…

**Al Bern:** Man braucht nur, vorzulesen: diese Figur ist genauso albern wie es ihr Namen zeigt.

**Jacqueline Bienbon:** Französischer Vorname und Name eines Akademikers, der die Wörter des Quidditchs aus dem Englischem übersetzte – siehe „Le Quidditch à travers les âges" –. Sicher eine seiner Enkelinnen.

**Mustafa Kapelai:** Arabischer Vorname, Name, der auf die Kappeleien und andere Polemiken zwischen den Historikern anspielt.

**Marjane Alibi:** Iranischer Vorname, der aus Marjane Sartrapi kommt, Autorin vom Comic „Persepolis", unbedingt zu lesen. Der Name klingt mysteriös.

**Magnus Sagace:** Der Name zeigt, wie scharfsinnig er ist, was für einen Journalisten ein großer Vorteil ist.

**Regulus Mécèna:** Der Name zeigt, dass dieser Mann ein großer Beschützer der Kunst – „mécénat" heißt auf Deutsch Mäzenatentum – ist, und deswegen hat er Filibert Minederien unterstützt.


	5. Wer warst du, El Blöded

Titel: Internationaler Zauberer

**Titel:** Internationaler Zauberer

**Autorin:** Alana Chantelune

**Übersetzer:** Ron Ravenclaw

**Spoilers:** Alles, was ihr über Harry Potter gelesen habt.

**Generelle Zusammenfassung:** Internationaler Zauberer ist eine wöchentliche Zeitschrift, die aus Artikeln von verschiedenen Journalisten aus der ganzen Welt besteht…

**Darstellung des folgenden Artikels:** Ein biographischer Artikel, um El Blöded den Schurken besser kennen zu lernen.

* * *

**Wer war El Blöded der Schurke?**

Neben Ulric dem Irrsinnigen handelt es sich bei ihm sicher um den katastrophalsten Zauberer der Geschichte.

Na ja, sie sind die Einzigen, welche die Dummheit begangen haben, der Welt ihr katastrophales Leben zu offenbaren. Ulric der Irrsinnige, zum einen, war halb wahnsinnig und verbrachte seine Zeit damit, bizarre Experimente durchzuführen und vor seinen englischen Kollegen zu prahlen; El Blöded der Schurke, zum anderen, war nicht nur katastrophal, sondern strebte noch dazu an, Herrscher der Welt zu werden.

Wenn man die Katastrophen sieht, die er begangen hat, und die sich glücklicherweise alle an ihn gewendet haben, fragt man sich, wie er so lange nach diesem Ziel hat streben können.

Es ist unmöglich zu erklären, wie El Blöded auf die fixe Idee kam, ein „Mann der Macht" zu werden. Überall unternahm er Versuche, Herrscher zu werden. Egal, ob es sich um die Stellung eines Viertelrats, des Häuptlings einer Räubergruppe oder des Vorsitzenden eines Studentenzirkels, eines Nomadenstammes, einer Stadt, einer Ölverkäuferorganisation oder eines ganzen Landes handelte – oder eben der Welt –…

Am Anfang alarmierten seine Versuche die Zauberer jener Zeit. Er wurde bewacht, und sogar für den Versuch verurteilt, Herrscher der Stadt Kerouan in Tunesien zu werden, und aus der Moschee seinen Prinzenpalast zu machen! Man sieht, bis wohin seine Megalomanie reichte. Glücklicherweise erreichte er sein Ziel nicht, denn zum Gelächter aller flog er die Treppen hinunter, weil er auf den Datteln ausgeglitten war, die dort von einem Muggeldiener hingebracht worden waren. Dabei verlor er seinen Zauberstab und landete in den Armen der Zauberer der Brigade für magische Sicherheit, welche gekommen waren, um ihn festzunehmen. Sie brauchten nur noch einige Vergessenszauber auszuführen und die zermalmten Datteln, die den heiligen Bau befleckten, wegzuzaubern.

Der Gerichtshof wurde sich bald dessen bewusst, dass der Kerl völlig unfähig dazu war, den Zauberern Probleme zu bereiten. Seine Versuche, zu flüchten oder Zauberei zu benutzen scheiterten jämmerlich, ohne dass ein einziger Zauberer eingreifen musste. So stahl er zum Beispiel den Zauberstab eines unaufmerksamen Wächters und versuchte, die Wände des Raums zu zerstören, in dem er sich befand. Es handelte sich allerdings um einen Präzisionszauberstab, der für Massenzauber wenig geeignet war. Er zerstörte nur die Rahmungen der Wand, welche die Behänge und Leuchter hielten, und ließ diese auf seinen Kopf fallen.

Außerdem versuchte er bei Gericht, die Zauberer durch seine Reden von seiner Großartigkeit zu überzeugen; als er aber seine große Klugheit erwähnte, verlor er sofort jede Glaubwürdigkeit. Nicht nur, dass seine Rede nämlich von radikalen und tyrannischen Ideen gefüllt war, sondern einer seiner Richter rief aus, dass er so viele Dummheiten pro Sekunde aussprach, dass er nicht daran glauben konnte, dass dieser Mann die Schule besucht und seine Zaubereibescheinigung – die Urprüfung, die der Vorgänger der Zaubereiexamen war, die wir heute kennen – erhalten hatte.

Er blieb nicht lange im Zauberergefängnis, seine Strafe bestand nur aus zwei Monaten Reinigen der Räume der lokalen Bibliothek.

Als er seinen Zauberstab wieder erhielt, ließ man ihn gehen, denn man wusste, dass er eher ein Clown war als eine wandelnde Katastrophe. Wer hätte einen Hippogreif bestraft, weil ihm Staub ins Auge gekommen war, nur weil das Tier auf dem Boden scharrte? Ihm brachte es drei Wochen im Krankenhaus. Man muss zugeben, dass er wirklich die vielfältigsten Schimpfwörter beherrschte.

Er reiste also durch die Zaubererwelt, versuchte, hier und da die Macht zu ergreifen, und musste immer schwere Niederlagen einstecken, weil sich seine Zauber gegen ihn wandten oder meistens nicht passend waren und die Lage nur verschlimmerten. So hatte er es eines Tages in Indien mit einem Drachen zu tun, einem Chinesischen Feuerball, der für die Leute der Umgebung besonders problematisch war. Er hoffte ihn aus dem Wege zu schaffen und damit die Herrschaft über die Dörfer zu gewinnen, die er so gerettet hätte. Sein Bindehautentzündungszauber scheiterte aber und der Drache fand sich auf einmal mit zwölf Augen wieder! Er wurde so sehr durch die Tatsache destabilisiert, ein vielfaches Sehvermögen zu haben, dass er die Gegend einäscherte und sich schließlich selbst an einem Berg zermalmte.

El Blöded der Schurke verstand nicht, warum alle Leute dieser Gegend versuchten, ihn umzubringen, obwohl er den Drachen eliminiert hatte, und musste flüchten…

El Blöded der Schurke übte sich auch als Gespenst- und Dämonenbeschwörer in den Bergprovinzen der Südbalkanländer. Er flüchtete schnell, denn eine ganze Truppe von Rachegeistern schloss sich gegen ihn zusammen.

Er versuchte auch, nach seiner Verbannung aus der Umgebung Solimans dem Herrlichen, einen Krieg zu beschwören, indem er die christlichen Länder gegen die Muslime verbünden wollte. Er blieb aber nicht lange in Rom, denn die Muggel der Stadt versuchten schnell, ihn zu töten. Doch benutzte er schließlich seine Macht und verwandelte einen Teil der Arenen Roms in eine Art weiche Lakritze… Glücklicherweise war es Nacht, aber die römischen Zauberer wurden höchst verärgert und brachten El Blöded _manu militari _aus der Stadt, so dass er sich drei Monate lang nicht mehr ohne Kissen setzen konnte. Die armen römischen Zauberer mussten viel tun, um die Schäden zu reparieren und sprachen eine der größten Reihen von Vergessenszaubern der Zeit. Dieses Ereignis erklärt die gespannten Beziehungen zwischen Rom und der muslimischen Zaubererwelt dieser Zeit – sie waren schon nicht so gut zwischen den Muggeln…

Es wurde doch nie bewiesen, dass ihm immer ein Agent folgte, um die zahlreichen nach seiner Anwesenheit benötigten Vergessenszauber zu wirken. Kein Archivdokument der Zeit erlaubt einem zu behaupten, dass diese Stelle jedes Jahr wieder einem Zauberer angeboten wurde, um die Schäden zu reparieren, die El Blöded hinterließ, und dies trotz der bleibenden Legende, die besagt, es sei die lustigste Stelle gewesen, die man je in einem Zaubereiministerium zu erfüllen gehabt hatte.

Man weiß nicht, ob El Blöded Familie hatte oder nicht. Man weiß nicht, wie sein Leben geendet hat, und zahlreiche Legenden drehen sich darum: Er sei vom Kofferzgauner gefressen worden, in einer Zeitflasche eingeschlossen worden und erwarte, befreit zu werden – der Himmel beschütze uns davor –, er habe sich selber in einem Experiment explodieren lassen – er war wirklich als ein großer Kesselzerstörer bekannt – oder er habe sich in ein Tier verwandelt und habe seine richtige Form nicht wiederfinden können…

Wie dem auch sei, er bleibt eine lustige Figur, die bei den Zauberern des Mittleren Ostens sehr beliebt ist.

Es bleibt nur zu klären, warum er unter dem Namen El Blöded „der Schurke" bekannt geworden ist, denn wir hätten, offen gesagt, eher El Blöded „den Gescheiterten" erwartet!

* * *

Bibliographie: Die Werke von Herrn Youssef Tsuspät:

_Die (Nicht-)Heldentaten von El Blöded dem Schurken_

_Die Missgeschicke von El Blöded dem Schurken_

_El Blöded beim Sultan_

_Die Trübsale von El Blöded dem Schurken_

_Die Rückkehr von El Blöded dem Schurken_

Die Bände des Comics von Herrn Filibert Minederien – noch nicht beendet:

_Die (Nicht-) Heldentaten von El Blöded dem Schurken_

_Die Unglücke von El Blöded dem Schurken_

_El Blöded bei der Karawanserei_

_Der Harem von El Blöded dem Schurken_

_El Blöded in Venedig_

_El Blöded und die tausendjährige Walze_

_El Blöded und der Kofferzgauner_

_Die Odyssee von El Blöded dem Schurken_

_El Blöded und die magische Lampe_

_El Blöded in Spanien_

_El Blöded der Schurke macht's wieder gut_

_El Blöded ist sehr eigensinnig_

_Ein Dromedar für El Blöded_

_El Blöded in Indien_

_Die Reise von El Blöded_

_El Blöded kommt wieder nach Spanien_

_El Blöded beim Sultan_

_El Blöded, Erzwesir!_

_El Blöded und der verhexte Elefant_

_El Blöded im Gefängnis_

* * *

Endlich der erste korrigierte Kapitel. Vieken Dank an YamiTai! Und wie immer sind alle Reviews willkommen!


	6. Werdet Todesser

**Titel:** Der Internationale Zauberer.

**Autorin:** Reveannne

**Übersetzer:** Ron Ravenclaw

**Spoilers:** Alles, was ihr über Harry Potter gelesen habt.

**Generale Zusammenfassung:** Der Internationale Zauberer ist eine wöchentliche Zeitung, die aus Artikeln von verschiedenen Journalisten in der ganzen Welt besteht…

**Darstellung des folgenden Artikels:** Jetzt, da der Dunkle Lord wirklich zurück ist, haben die düsteren Todesser angefangen, Schleichwerbung zu benutzen, um zu rekrutieren.

**Anmerkung von Alana:** Der erste Artikel, der von einer Leserin gesendet wurde! Vorsicht, ihr werdet lachen!

**Disclaimer:** Zu meiner großen Hoffnungslosigkeit gehören Harry Potter und die Zaubererwelt nicht zu mir. Ich verdiene nicht mein Leben damit – leider! Was das Konzept betrifft, gehört es zur französischen Zeitung „Courrier International".

* * *

_Der Internationale__ Zauberer ist in der Lage zu beweisen, dass die düsteren Todesser immer noch tätig sind! Als Beweis dafür liegt dieser Text, der unter Umständen erhalten wurde, die wir nicht enthüllen werden, um unsere Quellen zu schützen:_

„Wenn auch ihr es satt habt, in dieser Gesellschaft zu leben, wo die Urwerte verloren gehen, wo die Schlammblüter ihren Platz nicht kennen, in der die Reinblüter den Respekt, der ihnen zukommt, nicht mehr erhalten.

Wenn auch ihr die Muggel, die Schlammblüte und Harry Potter hasst.

Wenn ihr jung oder alt seid und ungefähr wisst, wie man einen Zauberstab benutzt...

**So werdet ihr ****TODESSER!**

Für Männer wie Frauen offen, ohne Qualifikationen zugänglich, bietet die Karriere als Todesser hier in Deutschland oder im Ausland einen weder alltäglichen noch langweiligen Beruf, Beförderungsmöglichkeiten, und eine sehr breite Skala von verschiedensten Aufgaben.

Todesser sein, heißt:

- Das Verlangen nach Taten, Verantwortung und menschlichen Beziehungen

- Einen authentischen, aufwertenden Beruf, durch den man unserem einzigen Lord dient und jeden Tag in Kontakt mit der Bevölkerung, den Autoritäten und den Erwählten der Nation steht

- Einer rechten Sache zu dienen: Der unseres verehrten Lords

- Ehre

- Sehr interessante Beförderungsmöglichkeiten nach Wert und Erfahrung

- Den Status als Mitglied einer gefährlichen Geheimorganisation:

°Ausbildung in gefährliche schwarze Zauberei

°Berufsicherheit – lebenslanger Beruf… oft kurz, aber lebenslang

°Zuweisungsflexibilität

°Recht auf Leben und Tod über jedem Nichttodesser

°Normales und diskretes Leben außerhalb der Dienststunden

- Zuweisung in verschiedenen Truppenverbänden: Schutz, Angriff, Hinrichtung, Blutbad, Kommunikation mit den Halb- und Nichtmenschlichen

- Möglichkeit, sich zu spezialisieren: Ermordung, Desinformation, Rekrutierung, Suche nach dem Orden des Phönixes, Sekretariat, Suche nach Geld für die gemeinsame Sache

- Permanente Rekrutierung

**Rekrutierungsbedingung:**

Man sollte einen Zauberstab halten können (mögliche Ausnahmen für Sonderfälle).

**Wo ihr**** eure Bewerbung senden solltet:**

Ihr sollt eine Email mit dem Betreff „Rekrutierungsanzeige" schicken mit euren Namen, euer Alter und euer Herkunftsland darin angeben.

Eine Email wird euch über die anderen notwendigen Unterlagen informieren.

**Der Dark Lord ist euer Herr und die Tod-Esser.Korp euer Arbeitgeber:**

Wir legen fest:

- Was ihr als Aufgabe machen müsst

- Die Summe der Entschädigung, die ihr uns im Falle eines Fehlschlags bezahlen müsst – und dazu euren frühen Tod

- Die Summe der Belohnung, wenn ihr erfolgreich seid

Wir verpflichten uns dazu:

- Eine würdige Beerdigung zu organisieren, wenn ihr während der Aufgabe sterbt

- Euch unter schrecklichen Schmerzen zu töten, wenn ihr scheitert

**Tod-Esser.Korp und eure Verpflichtungen:**

Ihr werdet alle von unserem verehrten Lord kommenden Befehle unbedingt ausführen, ohne je zu delegieren, einen Fluchtversuch auszuüben oder euch zu erheben

Schnelligkeit in der Aufgabenausführung: Je länger die Zeit zwischen Befehl und Ausführung wird, desto kürzer wird eure Lebenszeit

Jedesmal, wenn es unser Lord wünscht, müsst ihr innerhalb von Sekunden nach seinem Ruf kommen.

Keine Abwesenheit wird erduldet

**Eure Aufgabe und euer Lohn:**

Eine Belohnung wird für jede erfolgreiche Aufgabe gezahlt

Die Höhe der Belohnung hängt von der Aufgabenschwierigkeit und der Laune unseres Lords ab

**Die Vorteile:**

Die Macht

Die Freude, unserem Lord zu dienen, dem Dark Lord.

* * *

Diese Rekrutierungskampagne wird von der Tod-Esser.Korp gefordert

„_Wir tun das Böse - __und das gut!"_

Diese Kampagne wurde von Der Todesser Zeitschrift unterstützt.

* * *

In Der Todesser Zeitschrift von Dezember:

- 10 Tricks, um die Blutflecken von den Kleidungen verschwinden zu lassen

- Wie man den Zauber _Legilimens_ erfolgreich anwendet

- Interview mit L. Malfoy: „Das Böse in mir"

- Die Bebauung der Teufelsschlinge, das Geheimnis von fruchtbaren Stecklingen

- …

Und wie jeden Monat, eure gewöhnlichen Rubriken:

- Gifte und Gegengifte, von S. Snape

- Die Liste der Personen, auf deren Köpfe der Dark Lord einen Preis gesetzt hat

- Das ABC der Folter, von Mrs. Lestrange

- Die Leserseiten, von Narzissa Malfoy

Und noch Vieles mehr…

Die Todesser Zeitschrift: Für uns, das Böse!

* * *

Noch ein Mal, vielen Dank an YamiTai für den korrigierten Kapitel und ebenfalls vielen Dank an Dragonix712, meinen ersten Reviewer.


	7. Die Rückkehr des Schreckens?

**Titel:** Der Internationale Zauberer.

**Autor****:** Ron Ravenclaw

**Übersetzer:** Ron Ravenclaw

**Spoilers:** Alles, was ihr über Harry Potter gelesen habt.

**Generelle Zusammenfassung:** Internationaler Zauberer ist eine wöchentliche Zeitschrift, die aus Aufsätzen von verschiedenen Journalisten der ganzen Welt besteht…

**Heute im Internationalen Zauberer****:** Ein Beispiel aus einer der Zeitungen, die nach dem Finale der Quidditchweltmeisterschaft trotz der beruhigenden Deklarationen des britischen Ministeriums die möglichen Folgen gesehen haben.

**Anmerkung von Alana:** Danke sehr für diesen Artikel, er ist sehr gut. Völlig im Ton! Dieser Artikel kommt aus Bayern, in Deutschland.

**Disclaimer:** Zu meiner großen Enttäuschung gehören Harry Potter und die Zaubererwelt nicht zu mir. Ich verdiene nichts damit – leider! Was das Konzept betrifft, gehört es zur französischen Zeitschrift „Courrier International".

* * *

**Die Rückkehr des Schrecken****s?**

_Von Peter von Eisenkorken, Chefredakteur vom Bayerischen Zauberer. Sonderausgabe vom Dienstag, den 23. August 1994._

Es hätte _das_ Ereignis dieses Montags, des 22. August 1994 sein sollen. Doch wurde der einfache Sieg der Irländer über die bulgarische Mannschaft – trotz des siegerischen Eingriffs des bulgarischen Suchers Viktor Krum – von einem viel schlimmeren Ereignis verdunkelt. Spät am Abend, während jeder feierte, geschah eine andere Art von „Feier" zu Schaden der Besitzer des Muggelcampingplatzes, der für diese Gelegenheit vermietet worden war. Todesser, denen es gelungen war, der britischen Justiz zu entkommen, trafen nämlich die Entscheidung, eine Versammlung ihrer Art zu organisieren, indem sie Zelt für Zelt verbrannten und den Besitzer des Campingplatzes und seine Familie angriffen; die anwesenden Ministeriumsmitglieder konnten sie nur mit viel Mühe befreien. Was aber die größte Unruhe unter den anwesenden Zauberern auslöste war das kurz darauffolgende Erscheinen des Dunklen Mals, welches das Symbol von Ihr- Wisst- Schon- Wem war, wie jeder weiß.

Zum gegenwärtigen Zeitpunkt weiß noch niemand, wer das Mal erscheinen ließ, aber trotz der beruhigenden Deklarationen des britischen Ministeriums kann man an dessen Fähigkeit zweifeln, auf einen Todesserangriff oder die Rückkehr von Ihm, der nicht genannt werden darf, zu reagieren, wenn man bedenkt, dass Sirius Black allein die Autoritäten an der Nase herum führt, und dies seit mehr als einem Jahr.

Außerdem müssen wir uns fragen, ob die Rückkehr des Dunklen Mals nicht auch die des Dunklen Lords bedeutet. Manche Personen, die dem britischen Ministerium nah stehen und anonym bleiben wollten, behaupten nämlich, dass es Black gelungen sei zu flüchten, während er vom Ministerium bewacht wurde, was den Gedanken nahe legt, dass er durch Gehilfen mitten in dessen Reihen unterstützt wurde; und so könne er von nun an seinen Lord wieder aufsuchen, wenn dieser jedoch immer noch am Leben ist. Andere Quellen aus dem Ministerium behaupten sogar, dass Sirius Black selber das Dunkle Mal hätte erscheinen lassen, um die Todesser von der bevorstehenden Rückkehr ihres Lords zu benachrichtigen.

Sollte sich die internationale Zauberergemeinschaft vor einer neuen Schreckenswelle fürchten, wie sie sie unter der Herrschaft von Ihm, der nicht genannt werden darf, erlebt hat? Ist diese verfluchte Zeit zurück? Wird uns der Junge, der lebt, retten können, wie er es vor 13 Jahren getan hat? Wird es einen neuen Harry Potter geben, der dem Dunklen Lord gegenübertritt? Wem soll man glauben? Wird man wieder in dieses allgemeine Misstrauen verfallen? Wird man niemandem mehr vertrauen können, sogar seinen besten Freunden nicht? Wir können nämlich wohl befürchten, dass diese Schreckenherrschaft zurückkehrt. Wird man Ihm dann widerstehen können, bevor es zu spät ist, oder geht man das Risiko einer neuen Tragödie ein, wie die, die wir 11 Jahre lang bis zu dieser tragischen Nacht von Halloween 1981 erlebt haben, als Ihn der Junge, der lebt, besiegen konnte? Alle diese Fragen bleiben leider ohne Antwort. Nichtsdestotrotz scheint es notwendig, größte Vorsicht anzumahnen, vor allem bei den Zauberern aus Muggelherkunft, denn auch wenn die Erscheinung des Mals die Rückkehr von Ihr- Wisst- Schon- Wem nicht unbedingt anzeigt, könnte sie doch die Todesser hoffen lassen, so dass sie die Zahl der Angriffe steigern könnten, um dem Dunklen Lord zu gefallen. Der internationalen Zauberergemeinschaft bleibt es, sich um die Helden des vorigen Krieges zu scharen, um Albus Dumbledore und den Jungen, der lebt, der uns zum den Preis eines ungeheuren Opfers, für das sich niemand je wird revanchieren können, eine wunderbare Ruhe gab, die nun leider gebrochen zu werden scheint.

_P. v. E._


	8. Mémoiren und Verdrießlichkeiten

**Titel:** Der Internationale Zauberer.

**Verfasserin:** Maëlle (wäre ich nicht von Alanas Artikelidee über die Squibs inspiriert worden, hätte ich es nie geschrieben)

**Übersetzer:** Ron Ravenclaw

**Spoilers:** Alles, was ihr über Harry Potter gelesen habt.

**Generelle Zusammenfassung:** Der Internationale Zauberer ist eine wöchentliche Zeitschrift, die aus Aufsätzen von verschiedenen Journalisten der ganzen Welt besteht…

**Heute im Internationalen Zauberer****:** Stechendes Interview mit einer Squib, Mrs. Annie Power, die mit Zauberern verkehrt, über die Schwierigkeiten, ohne Magie mit der Magie zu leben.

**Disclaimer:** Zu meiner großen Verzweiflung gehören Harry Potter und die Zaubererwelt nicht mir. Ich verdiene nichts damit – leider! Was das Konzept betrifft, gehört es zur französischen Zeitschrift „Courrier International".

**Internationaler Hexer, Sonderausgabe über Squibs:**

**Memoiren und Verdrießlichkeiten einer Squib**

_Auszug aus dem Daily Prophet vom 19. Dezember 1995, England, von R. Ticle_

R.T: Erzählen Sie uns zuerst Ihre Geschichte, Ihre Kindheit, wie haben Ihre Eltern, Ihre nahen Verwandten reagiert, als sie Ihren Status als Squib entdeckt haben?

A.P: Na ja, zuerst dachten meine Eltern, als ich jung war, dass sich meine Gabe für die Zauberei noch nicht entwickelt hatte, und es stellte so kein Problem dar bis ich 8 war, denn ich verkehrte mit keinen anderen Zaubererkindern außer meiner Schwester. Es war mir bis dahin nicht nachteilig gewesen, sicher, denn sie war noch nicht nach Hogwarts gegangen. Aber dann wurde es peinlicher, viel peinlicher. Wenn meine Schwester über die Ferien zurückkam, sprach sie natürlich nur über Zauberei, Zauber und Beschwörung. Sie zeigte es uns und schnell fragte sie mich, ob ich mitmachen wolle, gab mir ihren Zauberstab und brachte mir die Basis der Zauberei bei, aber nichts geschah, wie Sie es wohl auch vermuten. Die Eltern waren besorgt, dachten aber, dass ich noch Zeit bis meinem Anfang in Hogwarts hatte. Aber im Sommer vor meinem „angeblichen" Schuljahresbeginn, habe ich keinen Brief erhalten. Mein Vater schrieb so der Schule, um zu fragen, wann mein Schuljahr begänne, aber es wurde ihm geantwortet, dass keine magischen Kräfte bei mir ausgemacht worden waren, und dass ich deswegen nicht nach Hogwarts kommen dürfe. Es war wie ein Schock, als meine Eltern den Sinn dieser Antwort verstanden: Es wäre wohl genauso gewesen, wenn ihnen gesagt worden wäre, dass ich ohne mögliche Rückverwandlung in einen Troll verwandelt worden sei. Zuerst wagten sie nicht, es zu glauben, und so wurde ich vielen Tests unterworfen, um zu sehen, ob ich wirklich ein Squib war, und jedes Mal kam dieselbe Antwort: Es gäbe kein bisschen von Zauberei in meiner Aura, in Merlins Namen! Es ergab sich dann ein ziemlich schlimmes Problem: Wie viele angebliche Hexen war ich nicht in die Schule gegangen, und ich musste jetzt zumindest für einige Zeit wie eine Muggel eingeschult werden, um zu lernen, ohne magische Kraft zu leben.

R.T: Ich weiß, dass Sie Ihr Muggelstudium sehr lange fortgeführt haben, ich glaube zu wissen, dass Sie einen Magister in internationalem Jura haben, der Ihnen nach einer Ausbildung in dieser Abteilung erlaubt hat, in der Muggelbeziehungsabteilung zu arbeiten. Ist es nicht schwierig, mit Zaubererkollegen zu arbeiten und in einer Welt, die davon überflutet wird, ohne Magie zu arbeiten?

A.P: Am Anfang war es schrecklich. Es war sehr schwierig, wissen Sie, all meine Kollegen waren diplomierte Zauberer, und _ich_ versuchte mir mehr schlecht als recht ohne Zauberei zu helfen. Sie Zauberer benutzen alle jeden Tag Zauber, wie zum Beispiel den Zieh- oder Rückstoßzauber, _ich_ ging unaufhörlich im Arbeitszimmer hin und her, um die verschiedenen Akten zu nehmen und zu räumen, während meine Kollegen immer mehr schrieen: „Accio Entscheidung 05-111984!", „Accio Feder!", „Accio versiegeltes Pergament!", und so weiter. Wenn ich wegen meiner Hin- und Herbewegungen meine Tintenflasche verschüttete, und wenn ich meinen Arbeitstisch mit einem Lumpen durch Frottieren und Blitzblankputzen sauber machte, erlitt ich die überraschten Blicke und spöttischen Bemerkungen meiner Kollegen, die nur Ratzeputz benutzten, wenn es ihnen geschah… Zuerst war es wirklich schwierig, die Blicke der Anderen und das Gerede über mich zu ertragen, wissen Sie.

Es gibt zwei Kategorien von Hexern: Die ersten unterschätzen Sie, sie blicken auf Sie herab, diese sind meistens Reinblüter, und Sie sollen wissen, dass Sie mit mir nicht wirklich sanft umgegangen sind. Meine „Beziehungen" zu diesen Leuten bestand nur aus Miss- und Verachtung mir gegenüber. Aber anstatt mich zu schwächen, gab es mir die Stärke, mich in meiner Arbeit selbst zu übertreffen, ich wollte ihnen beweisen, dass ich genauso kompetent in meinem Gebiet war wie sie, das heißt in Jura und der magischen Zusammenarbeit, die nicht viele magische Kompetenzen verlangt, denn es ist eine rein administrative Arbeit.

Die zweite Kategorie ist die, welche bewundern, wie ich lebe, ohne Magie zu benutzen. Die Mehrheit dieser Zauberer sind auch, wie ich sie nenne, „Muggelfans". Sie erlaubten mir, mir dessen bewusst zu werden, dass ich einen Vorteil über die Zauberer der ersten Kategorie habe: Ich kenne beide Welten, weiß alles über beide Welten, und die Muggelwelt sah ich als „angebliche Muggel" mit der Sicht der Muggel, aber auch mit der Sicht der Zauberer, und so wurde ich als erste Squib Lehrerin in einer Zaubereischule, die Schule Beauxbâtons. Lehrerin für Muggelkunde, natürlich!

R.T: Wenn wir schon über ihre Anstellung als Professor diskutieren- wie haben Sie diese lernenden Zauberer leiten können, die in diesem Alter echte Wildfänge, sogar manchmal Trolle sind?

A.P: Ich habe ihnen ganz einfach die Nutzung der Zauberei während meines Unterrichts verboten, was in solch einem Unterricht völlig geeignet ist, und es gab ihnen die Möglichkeit in jeder Stunde das Muggelleben, und alle – zumindest alle, die bei mir gelernt haben – sind jetzt dazu fähig, ein Telefon oder einen Computer zu benutzen, und ich brachte ihnen sogar bei, wie Muggel zu kochen. Der Unterricht hat seine Basis in der Praxis, was die Schüler interessiert, und sie denken sogar nicht mehr daran, die Zauberei zu benutzen.

R.T: Haben Sie nie daran gedacht, Nachhilfemethoden in Zauberei zu benutzen wie Kwickzaubern?

A.P: Ich gehe das Risiko ein, andere Personen wie mich zu enttäuschen, die an dieser Hoffnung hängen, um die Zauberei ausüben zu können, aber ich muss euch sagen, dass es für uns unmöglich ist, auch nur einen einzigen Zauber zu wirken, mit oder ohne Nachhilfe. Diese Nachhilfen sind für die minderwertigen Zauberer, die während ihrer Schulzeit Schwierigkeiten hatten, oder die ganz einfach nicht begabt sind _– bei diesem Satz setzt Annie eine schelmische Miene auf, die wohl bedeutet, dass sie solche Zauberer kennt –_, aber diese Nachhilfen sind für Zauberer gemacht, die wenigstens ein bisschen zaubern können. Die Squibs, wie wir genannt werden, können keine körperliche Zauberei benutzen. Damit meine ich, dass wir keine Zauberei selber schaffen können, aber wir sind nicht einfache Muggel. So fühlen wir die Zauberei und sehen magische Phänomene wie andere Zauberer auch, was ziemlich unerfreulich ist, das kann ich Ihnen sagen: wenn wir einem Irrwicht gegenüberstehen, sehen wir es, aber es ist ziemlich schwierig, ihn wegzubringen. Versuchen Sie mal zu lachen, wenn Ihnen Ihr Professor in Vertragsjura mit einer höchst kleinlichen Stimme unaufhörlich wiederholt: _Sie müssen drei Entscheidungskommentare für Morgen zurückgeben; ich werde diese benoten! – Bei der Erwähnung dieser Erinnerung versteift sich Annies Gesicht, aber sie fährt bald fort mit einer heftigen Verteidigung der Fähigkeiten der Squibs –_. Ich habe auch einen Verein geschaffen, der aus Heiler-Psychologen, um jenen zu helfen, die Schwierigkeiten haben zu akzeptieren, dass sie die Zauberei nie werden benutzen können, und Freiwilligen besteht, unter denen ich bin, die jenen Ratschläge geben, die uns kontaktieren, um sich in die Muggel- wie als Squib in die Zaubererwelt zu integrieren. Wir erklären ihnen dann, was folgt: Auch wenn wir als Squib keine „körperliche" Zauberei benutzen, so können wir doch Zaubertränke schaffen, wenn keine Zauberformel nötig ist, oder unter denselben Bedingungen sehr gute Heilkräutersammler sein. Was den alltäglichen Haushalt betrifft, ist es viel besser, sie mit der Art und Weise der Muggel auszuüben, auch wenn man ein Zauberer ist, denn manchmal, oder besser gesagt meistens sind die Scheuerzauber viel weniger effektiv als ein Seifenschwamm! Beim Kochen ist es dasselbe: wenn Sie eine schnelle Speise vorbereiten wollen, sind die Muggelrezepte oft viel besser als diejenigen, die mit Zauberei ausgeführt werden, und ein von Muggeln gut vorbereitetes Essen ist oft „zauberhaft"! Es scheint mir auch, dass es einfacher ist zu lernen, wie ein Muggel zu kochen als mit Zauberei. Ich denke, dass man Talent haben muss, um mit Magie kochen zu können, was bei meiner Mutter nicht der Fall war, während sie die Veela der Küche wurde, sobald sie sich in ihre Muggelrezepte vertiefte!

R.T: Ich bedanke mich dafür, Annie, dass Sie meine Fragen ohne Verstellung und ohne Scham beantwortet haben. Sie sind der lebende Beweis dafür, dass immer ein Mittel existiert, um sich zu helfen, egal welche Fähigkeiten man hat, und dafür müssen wir den Muggeln danken, denke ich. Könnten Sie uns übrigens beibringen, wie man eine Schokoladentorte backt?

A.P: Oh, _ich_ bedanke mich dafür, dass Sie mir erlaubt haben, einige Punkte zu beleuchten, welche die meisten Zauberer ignorieren, und mir auch erlaubt haben, meine Meinung zu sagen. Was die Schokoladentorte betrifft, gibt es nichts einfacheres für ein erstes Muggelrezept! Sie brauchen zuerst 250 Gramm von Schokolade…

_R. Ticle._

_Für weitere Informationen über __den Verein __**‚Squibs, gebt euch Mühe!'**__, bitte senden Sie eine Eule zur Eulenanschrift _Annie Power, appartements Bretagne, Ecole Beauxbâtons_. (Pergament vorzugsweise auf Englisch)_

**Anmerkung von Maëlle:** Tja, wenn ihr das Rezept der Schokoladentorte wollt, es gibt wirklich nichts einfacheres zu backen… Eine Email, und ich schicke es euch _**(ich werde Maëlles Rezept übersetzen, also, schickt **__**mir**__** die Email)**_

**Anmerkung von Alana:** Vielen Dank für diesen Artikel, Maëlle! Und natürlich interessiert mich auch das Rezept… Schokolade… Wer würde dies verpassen?


	9. Werbungen

**Werbungen:** Die Eine von Maëlle, über Gringotts, und die Zweite über Hogwarts, von mir selbst! Ja, Der Internationale Zauberer braucht Sponsoren: man muss doch wohl leben!

* * *

WERBUNG°° WERBUNG°°° WERBUNG°° WERBUNG°°° WERBUNG°° WERBUNG°°° WERBUNG°°

* * *

**Legen Sie Ihr Geld bei Gringotts an- die sicherste Bank mit dem höchsten Wachstum auf dem gesamten Weltmarkt!**

Feste Garantien:

- Gringottsfilialen sind auf der ganzen Welt verbreitet.

- Gringotts beschäftigt die qualifiziertesten Zauberer- sie werden aufgrund ihrer Qualitäten rekrutiert, und nicht wegen…

- Gringotts stellt Ihnen Verliese zur Verfügung, welche Zauber nicht brechen und in die nur die Kobolde eintreten können.

- Gringotts- es wird wohl schwierig sein, sicherere Leute als unsere Kobolde zu finden.

Ein sicherer Wert:

- Gringotts bringt Ihr Konto seit mehr als 200 Jahre zum Gedeihen!

- Gringotts untersteht der Leitung von Kobolden, die bei Zahlen keinen Spaß verstehen!

- Gringotts ist die einzige Bank, die vom englischen Zaubereiministerium offiziell anerkannt wird, aber von ihm unabhängig ist!

Zögern Sie also nicht mehr und legen Sie Ihr Geld bei Gringotts an, der Zaubererbank, die immer gut arbeiten wird: **Ihr** **Geld: Bringen Sie es völlig legal, völlig sicher zur Vermehrung!**

_Gringotts stellt ein:_ Für jede Bewerbung richten Sie bitte eine Eule an _Goblin Relature, Gringotts, London._

_Wo können Sie uns finden:_ Gringotts, Winkelgasse, LONDON (Flohpulveradresse: Der Tropfende Kessel)

* * *

WERBUNG°° WERBUNG°°° WERBUNG°° WERBUNG°°° WERBUNG°° WERBUNG°°° WERBUNG°°

* * *

Die Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei Hogwarts, Vereinigtes Königreich, sucht nach einem **Lehrer für Verteidigung Gegen die Dunklen Künste**!

Treten Sie dem Lehrerkollegium bei und integrieren Sie sich in die berühmte Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei, die Generationen von Zauberern und Hexen ausgebildet hat… vielleicht sogar Sie! Befinden Sie sich so „auf der anderen Seite des Zauberstabs"!

Dieser fordernde Beruf wird aus Ihnen einen wichtigen Bestandteil im Leben der zukünftigen Zauberer und Hexen des Vereinigten Königreiches machen.

_**Arbeitsbedingungen:**_ Dienstwohnung inmitten der Schule, motivierendes Gehalt, Material steht zur Verfügung, priviligierte Zugangsberechtigung zur großen Bibliothek Hogwarts'.

_**Ferien:**_ Ein Tag pro Wochenende – frei wählbar – und die Schulferien. Möglichkeit, während dieser Zeit in der Schule zu bleiben.

_**Ort:**_Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei Hogwarts, Schottland. Großer Park inmitten der Natur, nahe Hogsmeade, Verbindung zum Flohpulvernetz.

_**Profil/Anforderungen:**_

- Sie beherrschen die Basis der magischen Verteidigung, Sie sind in der Verteidigung gegen die Dunkle Zauberei und die Gefährlichen Geschöpfe bewandert.

- Sie sind erfahren und kompetent.

- Sie sind offen und dazu bereit, Kindern von elf bis achtzehn Jahren Ihr Wissen beizubringen.

- Sie haben einen offenen Geist und Humor.

- Sie sind nicht abergläubisch.

Die Bewerbung sollten Sie an „Albus Dumbledore, Schulleiter, Schule Hogwarts" schicken.

_Anmerkung: Die Verwaltung möchte betonen, dass sie die Sicherheit der Stelle nicht garantieren kann!_

* * *

WERBUNG°° WERBUNG°°° WERBUNG°° WERBUNG°°° WERBUNG°° WERBUNG°°° WERBUNG°°


	10. Wirrsal in den Schulen

**Titel:** Der Internationale Zauberer.

**Verfasserin:** Alana Chantelune

**Übersetzer:** Ron Ravenclaw

**Spoilers:** Alles, was ihr über Harry Potter gelesen habt.

**Generelle Zusammenfassung:** Internationaler Zauberer ist eine wöchentliche Zeitschrift, die aus Aufsätzen von verschiedenen Journalisten der ganzen Welt besteht…

**Im folgenden Artikel****:** Ein unerwarteter Personalwechsel verursacht leidenschaftliche Reaktionen im Nahosten und in Maghreb.

**Disclaimer:** Zu meiner großen Verzweiflung gehören Harry Potter und die Zaubererwelt nicht zu mir. Ich verdiene nichts damit – leider! Was das Konzept betrifft, gehört es zur französischen Zeitschrift „Courrier International".

**Wirrsal in den Schulen**

_Von Claudia Gerräde, „Le Divin Devin", Israel_

Es war eine Überraschung, als die Schüler des Instituts von Jerusalem dieses Jahr ihre Schulleiter David Salomon und dessen Ehefrau Yasmina Ben Blödeth während der Schuljahresbeginnfeier nicht auf ihren Sitzplätzen wiederfanden. Das berühmte Schulleiterpaar dieses uralten Wissensortes wurde nämlich durch Mohamed Ibn Romdane ersetzt, der eigentlich… der Schulleiter der Schule Karawanserei ist.

Auf keinen Fall handelt es sich hier um eine Versetzung Ibn Romdames oder eine Absetzung unserer Schulleiter, denn diese wurden… in der Karawanserei aufgefunden, wo sie die Position von Ibn Romdane ausfüllten.

Was ist geschehen, dass diese berühmten Professoren ihre Stellen wechselten?

Alle drei sind seit langem befreundet, das weiß man; dennoch sahen die Abteilungen für Internationale Magische Zusammenarbeit ihrer respektiven Länder nicht vor, dass diese Art von Austausch stattfinden würde. Alle drei begründeten diese Tat sehr ausweichend, und es gibt immer noch keinen offiziellen Anlass für dieses Ereignis.

Dennoch enthüllen Gerüchte in den zwei Lehranstalten, dass es um eine Wette handle!

Eine Wette!

Wir kennen weder den Wortlaut, noch die beteiligten Personen. Dieses Gerücht hat nicht nur die Schüler überrascht, die die beiden Lehranstalten besuchen, sondern auch die Autoritäten der betroffenen Nationen.

Die betroffenen Zaubereiminister – von Israel, Tunesien, Marokko und Algerien – haben ihre Meinung noch nicht kundgegeben. Die Schüler scheint dieses Ereignis zu amüsieren. In der Karawanserei betrachten sie Yasmina Ben Blödeth als „absolut klasse" und David Salomon als „wie der Weihnachtsmann"! Im Institut von Jerusalem wird Mohamed Ibn Romdane als ein „lustiger Mann" angesehen.

In der Lehrerschaft sind die Meinungen ein bisschen mehr geteilt. Versichert Hichem Nassim, Professor in Fortschrittener Magischer Verteidigung, dass die Mitarbeit ganz gut geschehe, so beklagt sich doch auf der anderen Seite die Vizeschulleiterin Batul Usulizz, dass ihre Funktion durch die Anwesenheit einer Doppelführung der Schulleitung unnötig werde.

In Jerusalem verwirren Ibn Romdanes Arbeitsgewohnheiten die Professoren, die an mehr Versammlungen gewohnt sind. Dagegen betonen sie positiv die Disponibilität des Chefelementalists und seine fruchtbaren Beiträge zur Lehre.

Außerhalb der Lehranstalten sind die Reaktionen lebhafter, vor allem bei den Eltern.

„Das ist absurd!", empörte sich Nabil Blûtoch, Mitglied im Verwaltungsrat der Karawanserei und der marokkanischen Kommission für Magischen Handel. „Wie können sich Leute mit solch einer Verantwortung erlauben, ihre Stellen zu wechseln, wenn sie für die Erziehung unserer Kinder verantwortlich sind? Wie können zwei Leute, die mit der Karawanserei, einer viel größeren und viel mehr bevölkerten Schule als dem Institut von Jerusalem, nicht vertraut sind, glauben, sie könnten bei derer Verwaltung improvisieren?"

Ebenso zweifelt der Rabbiner Isaac Notwen, beeidigter Gutachter in magischer Analyse im Zaubereiministerium von Israel, an Ibn Romdanes Kompetenz: „Das Institut von Jerusalem hat zwei Funktionen: die Kinder der Zauberergemeinschaft zu erziehen, aber auch die Recherchen und die Archivsammlung über unsere Kenntnisse weiterzuführen. Die Hälfte der ständigen Bewohner sind keine Schüler, und wir behandeln viel mehr als Disziplinprobleme: wir behandeln Probleme, welche die Rechte der Zauberer unseres Landes betreffen! Wie kann Ibn Romdane, der nie ein Diplom vom Institut erhalten hat, sich erlauben, die Schule zu leiten?"

Eine Gruppe von Gegnern hat viel diskutiert- über das Thema des Rufs von David Salomon, der nachgiebig sei, über seine Ehefrau, die charakterlich schwierig sei, und über Ibn Romdane, der seicht, ja sogar durchgedreht sei. „Es handelt sich um politische Feinde, die von diesem einmaligen Vorfall profitieren, um die Rezeption ihrer Vorwürfe zu fördern.", versichert Hichem Nassim, Schüler von Ibn Romdane und guter Freund der Schulleiter des Instituts.

Was die drei betroffenen Personen betrifft, so scheinen sie nicht dazu geneigt, sehr viel darüber zu sprechen. Mohamed Ibn Romdane verkündete, „man solle aus einer Mücke keinen Elefanten machen, in dieser Geschichte gebe es gar nichts Wichtiges, bei El Blödeds Bart!". Allerdings klagt er viel über die Zauber, die im Institut verhindern, dass man sich eine Pfeife anzünden kann: „Es gibt doch nicht in jedem Gang Pergamente oder Bücher, verflixt! Und es kommt gar nicht in Frage, dass ich im Muggelteil von Jerusalem noch einmal spazieren gehe, ich musste beim letzten Mal, als ich dorthin spazieren gegangen bin, eine Eule schicken, damit man mich abholte! Und diese Muggel fanden mich ‚verdächtig', als würde ich einen Terroranschlag begehen, und ich wurde von der Torwache verhaftet! Glücklicherweise reagierten die Dienste des Ministeriums rechtzeitig, aber trotzdem sollten sie ihre Muggel in diesem Land besser halten!", fluchte er mit einer schlechten Laune, die für ihn charakteristisch sei.

Manche würden nämlich bemerken, dass es ziemlich schwierig sei, sich in der Karawanserei zu verirren, denn die Schule liegt inmitten der Wüste…

Was David Salomon betrifft, so scheint seine einzige Sorge zu sein, „sich mit allen diesen Bengeln und Gängen auszukennen" – wir sollten Sie wohl daran erinnern, dass die Karawanserei ungefähr fünfmal mehr Studenten zählt als das Institut von Jerusalem...

Beide Männer scheinen also einen schwachen Orientierungssinn zu teilen…

Dennoch hat Salomon den Vorteil, seine Ehefrau bei sich zu haben, denn Yasmina Ben Blödeth hat ihr Studium teilweise in der Karawanserei absolviert, bevor sie es in Jerusalem weiterführte. Obwohl sie über diese Sache wenig redet, wurde über einige Zornausbrüche der Dame aufgrund von Graffitis über ihren Namen und jenen des berühmten El Blöded dem Schurken berichtet, den katastrophalsten Zauberer der Geschichte, dessen Wandteppich sich in der Karawanserei befindet.

Laut unserer Interviews scheint es jedoch sicher, dass die Angelegenheit eigentlich nur die beiden Männer betrifft, während Yasmina Ben Blödeth ihrem Mann ganz einfach gefolgt sei. Bevor sie unser kurzes Gespräch beendete, konnte man sie nur murren hören, dass „Albus an allem Schuld sei…"

Albus Dumbledores einzige Reaktionen, als man während des letzten Treffens der Internationalen Vereinigung von Zauberern bei ihm auf diese Sache anspielte, waren ein rätselhaftes Lächeln und ein amüsiertes Lachen, aber der Schulleiter der Schule Hogwarts (Großbritannien), der auch mit den drei Schulleitern befreundet ist, ist schließlich für seinen ‚besonderen' Humor bekannt.

Es scheint, als ob es einen richtigen Verein der Schulleiter magischer Schulen gibt, und dass es sie amüsiert, Streiche zu spielen, als wären sie noch jung…

* * *

Nabil Blûtoch: Sein Name spielt auf seinen Stammbaum an: er hat ein "hohes Blut" (also, stammt von einer Reinblutfamilie)... und ist leider so stolz darauf wie Lucius Malfoy!


	11. Squibs: ein verstecktes Drama

**Titel:** Der Internationale Zauberer

**Verfasserin:** Alana Chantelune

**Übersetzer:** Ron Ravenclaw

**Spoilers:** Alles, was ihr über Harry Potter gelesen habt.

**Generelle Zusammenfassung:** Internationaler Zauberer ist eine wöchentliche Zeitschrift, die aus Aufsätzen von verschiedenen Journalisten der ganzen Welt besteht…

**Darstellung des folgenden Artikels:** Wer sind die Squibs? Was können sie? Was ist ihnen unmöglich? Diese Fragen können wenige Leute genau beantworten, und doch kann man ihr Dilemma nicht verstehen, wenn man nicht genau weiß, inwiefern sie uns gleichen und inwiefern sie sich von uns unterscheiden. Eine berühmte Geschichtsforscherin versucht, es uns besser zu erklären.

**Disclaimer:** Zu meiner großen Verzweiflung gehören Harry Potter und die Zaubererwelt nicht zu mir. Ich verdiene nichts damit – leider! Was das Konzept betrifft, gehört es zur französischen Zeitschrift „Courrier International".

**Squibs, ein verstecktes Drama**

_Von Katrina Warumniechtze._

Squib.

Dieses Wort klingt wie ein Schimpfwort. Man dreht sich um, man meidet den Blickkontakt. Ein schamhaftes Wort.

So selten seien sie, existieren Squibs in der Zaubererwelt, und diese Tatsache würde man unnötigerweise verstecken. Es scheint, dass die Frage viel komplexer ist als man glaubt.

Und doch, warum schämen wir uns dafür?

Kommen wir zuerst auf die Stellung des Squibs zu sprechen.

**Squibs und Muggel**

Ein Muggel ist ein Individuum, das bar jeder magischen Kraft ist. Ein Squib ist ein Individuum, das in einer Zaubererfamilie geboren ist und bar jeder magischen Kraft ist.

Diese beiden Definitionen sollten es erlauben darauf zu schließen, dass Muggel und Squibs eigentlich dieselben Eigenschaften besitzen und sich ähnlich sind.

Nun unterscheidet sich aber der Squib vom Muggel nicht nur wegen seiner besonderen Geburt. Natürlich besitzt der Squib die Kenntnis über die Zaubererwelt, welche der Muggel nicht besitzt, eine Kultur, die den Zauberern vorbehalten ist, sowie eine Erziehung, die ihm nicht erlaubt, ohne Vorbereitung in der Muggelwelt zu leben.

Außer seiner Zauberererziehung teilt der Squib andere Eigenschaften mit dem Zauberer. Denn im Gegensatz zur allgemeinen Annahme sind die Squibs nicht völlig ohne jede Zauberkraft, sind keine einfache Muggel.

Natürlich sind sie nicht dazu fähig, einen Zauberstab zu benutzen, noch irgendein magisches Phänomen aktiv auszuüben.

Doch sind sie im Gegensatz zu den Muggeln sicher dazu fähig, Magie zu sehen.

Einerseits sind sie von den oft benutzten Zaubern zur Muggelabwehr oder Magieverhüllung nicht betroffen; andererseits haben sie völligen Zugang zu den Gemeinschaften und magischen Orten, welche die Muggel gewöhnlich nicht bemerken.

So ist es unmöglich, sie wie einfache Muggel zu betrachten.

Außerdem ist ihre Wahrnehmung von Zauberei genauso wie die der Zauberer: Sie seien sogar dazu fähig, zum Beispiel die Dementoren zu sehen, welche für Muggel unsichtbar sind.

Muggelfamilien können echte Zauberer hervorheben, aber Zaubererfamilien zeugen keine Muggel. Die Squibs sind mehr als das.

Die Squibs sind ein besonderer Fall in der Zaubereigeschichte. Manche Forscher bezeichnen sie sogar als „fehlendes Kettenglied", aber um solch ein Konzept anzunehmen, müsste man dieses fehlende Kettenglied bei den Muggeln finden, und kein Muggel zeugte je einen Squib, ein Wesen mit schwachen magischen Spuren, die ihm erlauben würden, die Zauberei passiv aufzuspüren.

**Schwierigkeit der Statistiken**

Man besitzt wenige Zahlen über das Phänomen der Squibs, denn ihre Existenz wird zu oft verleugnet, versteckt, vor dem Tageslicht verborgen. Diese Haltung findet sich in allen Zauberergemeinschaften weltweit, auch wenn Schweden, Norwegen und Dänemark gerade Programme begonnen haben, die das Thema betreffen.

Man schätzt, dass ungefähr 1/5 der geborenen Zauberer in einem Jahr aus Muggelfamilien stammen, aber was die Geburt eines Squibs angeht, wäre die Frequenz von nur eine Geburt von 200 oder 300, ja sogar eine in 1000.

So sind es sehr besondere Angaben, mit denen man vorsichtig umgehen soll, denn es sind nur Hypothesen, die nie geprüft worden sind.

Die Squibs werden von den Zaubererministerien nicht gezählt und, man muss es zugeben, als unwichtig in dem täglichen Versuch, die Zauberei vor den Muggeln zu verstecken, betrachtet. Es gibt noch nicht einmal ein Mittel, sie zu zählen, denn sie erscheinen weder in den magischen Stammbäumen noch in den magischen Listen der Schulen oder der Ministerien. Ihre Existenz scheint so offiziell verleugnet zu werden, denn ihr Status wird noch nicht einmal von den magischen Gesetzen erkannt. Es ist so höchst schwierig, sie zu zählen und soziale Studien über ihren Status zu betreiben, während sie seit jeher an der Zaubererrealität teilnehmen.

**Squib und Familie**

Wenn die Geburt eines Zauberers in einer Muggelfamilie nicht ungewöhnlich ist und oft sehr gut toleriert wird, ist es sehr schwierig, wenn man ein Squib in einer Zaubererfamilie ist, oder wenn es einen Squib in der Familie gibt. Sie befinden sich zwischen ihrer Geburtswelt und jener hin- und hergerissen, wo sie ihr Mangel an magischer Eignung natürlich hinführt.

Die meisten Squibs integrieren sich so ins Muggelleben; ein Teil beendet sogar jede Verbindung mit der Zaubererwelt. Meistens bleiben sie dennoch zum Teil mit ihr verbunden, sei es nur wegen ihrer Familie. Anderen Squibs gelingt es, in der Zaubererwelt zu bleiben; gewöhnlich sind es Individuen, die an Familienunternehmen teilnehmen, wo die Magienutzung nicht unbedingt erforderlich ist, und sie lassen ihre Umgebung von der – gezwungenen – Kenntnis profitieren, die sie von der Muggelwelt haben.

Aber öfters wird der Squib von der Familie geächtet oder er entwickelt ein Minderwertigkeitsgefühl, das ihn dazu bringt, sich von den Zauberern zu entfernen. Es kann bewusst oder unbewusst sein. Viele Squibs mit Geschwistern sagen, wie sie unter dem unterschiedlichen Verhalten ihrer Eltern zu ihnen und den anderen Zaubererkindern der Familie leiden. In diesen Fällen verursacht der übermäßige Schutz genau so viele Schaden wie die Verachtung: Das Gefühl des Andersseins, welches der Squib als Kind erlebt, wird oft von allen kleinen Dingen des Alltags verstärkt, bei denen es nötig ist, Magie zu benutzen, vor allem in der Jugend, wenn die anderen Kinder dank ihres Zauberstabs Möglichkeiten haben, die der Squib nie besitzen wird.

Man bemerkt bei den Squibs die Entwicklung von Minderwertigkeits-, ja sogar von Unrechtsgefühlen, oder manchmal auch von Schuldgefühlen, wozu sich sehr oft ein Hang zur Depression und manchmal ein exzessiver Neid gesellen.

Das Schuldgefühl ist sehr oft eine Übertragung des Schuldgefühls der Eltern des Squibs; diese stellen sich Fragen über ihre Verantwortlichkeit in der Sache, und indirekt macht sich das Kind verantwortlich für die Verzweiflung seiner Eltern.

**Familiendramen oder Annahme**

Man erlebte echte Familiendramen in manchen alten Zaubererfamilien mit festen Prinzipien; manchmal, in bestimmten exzessiven Fällen, wird der Squib aus dem Klan verbannt. Man berichtet sogar, nach Quellen aus dem Mittelalter, dass das Aussetzen, ja sogar die Ermordung des Squibs von manchen Reinblutfamilien ausgeübt worden sei. Doch stammen sie aus dem Nachlass des düsteren Klans Von Nachtenbörn, aus Ungarn, um 900 bis 1200. Der einzige Fall eines bekannten Aussetzens ist dagegen die bekannte Affäre Glaucii, 1817, in Italien _– siehe nächster Artikel_. Aus diesen alten und in der Zaubererwelt völlig integrierten Familien entfernt sich öfters der Squib und er wird ein Tabu in den Gesprächen.

Man muss die immer wieder angesprochene lange Debatte erwähnen, dass in der Geburt eines Squibs ein Risiko besteht: auch wenn Squibs eher in Familien auftauchen, die seit langer Zeit aus Zauberern bestehen, behaupten zahlreiche Reinblutfamilien, die Anwesenheit von „Halbbluten" in den Stammbäumen würde nach einigen Generationen die Geburt von Squibs verursachen. Diese von radikalen „Reinbluten" heftig verteidigte These ist ein Argument für den „Schutz ihres Zaubererblutes".

In anderen Zauberfamilien kann es dem Squib gelingen, sich zu integrieren, wie man beobachten konnte, vor allem als Verbindung zwischen Muggelwelt und Zaubererwelt.

Die Lage in gemischten Zauberferamilien oder in jenen, wo einer oder beide Elternteile aus Muggelherkunft stammen, ist unterschiedlich.

In den gemischten Paaren ist der Zaubererelternteil oft zuerst enttäuscht, einen Squib als Kind zu haben, vor allem, wenn er selber aus einer alten Zaubererfamilie ist. Doch wurden in ganz Deutschland nur drei Falle in 88 Jahren gezählt, wenn man das Phänomen richtig einschätzen will.

Der Muggelverwandte kann seinerseits ein Schuldgefühl gegenüber seiner Ehegattin bzw. ihrem Ehegatten entwickeln, aber dieses Phänomen ist selten, und oft gar nicht vorhanden, wenn das Paar ein Zaubererkind hat. Diese Art vermischter Familien wird ganz gut toleriert, denn die Eltern denken unbewusst, jeder habe ein Teil seiner Erbmasse ihren Kindern hinterlassen, und sie sind damit zufrieden.

Wenn beide Eltern, oder sogar nur einer von beiden, aus Muggelabstammung sind, ist die Lage immer einfacher zu akzeptieren, auch wenn auch in diesem Fall die Beispiele selten sind.

**Leben der Squibs**

Manchmal kommt es bis zu einem Drama, und man zählt mehr Selbstmorde bei den Squibs als bei den Zauberern, auch wenn man keine konkreten Angaben besitzt. Der Selbstmord ist nämlich bei den Zauberern um vieles niedriger als bei den Muggeln, aber man spricht eher vom Selbstmord bei Squibs als bei Zauberern.

„Er fühlte sich nicht auf wohl in seiner Haut", „Sie fühlte sich zurückgeworfen", „Wir haben ihm sozusagen den Rücken zugewandt", das sind Worte, die in den Familien zu vernehmen sind, in denen man sich nicht ziert, von der „Affäre" zu sprechen, von diesem Mitglied der Familie ohne magische Kraft, der schließlich Selbstmord begangen hat; aber die Leute, die bereit waren, darüber zu reden, berichten meistens von Selbstmorden eine oder zwei Generationen vor der ihrigen; das Tabu der Squibs endet nicht mit ihnen, und sogar ihre Erinnerung geht durch diese Stille verloren.

Die Last der Scham, der Stille, des Tabus ist ein Problem, das man jetzt in Frage stellen muss.

**Der Fall der Rückkehr der Magie: Ein Argument **_**für**_** die Squibs**

Man muss das ziemlich oft wiederkehrende, wenn auch wenig bekannte Phänomen der Magierückkehr bei den Enkeln von Squibs erwähnen. Man hat nämlich vor kurzem bemerkt, dass es ziemlich oft vorkommt, dass sich Kinder oder Enkel von Squibs, welche Muggel heiratet haben, selber als Zauberer erweisen. Fälschlicherweise als einfache Muggelkinder betrachtet, beweisen diese Zauberer, dass ein Squib zu sein ein einfacher „Unfall" ist, und dass die latenten Kräfte des Squibs hinterlassen werden und in den nächsten Generationen erwachen.

Dieses zu lang ignorierte Detail ist das beste Argument, um die Zauberer dazu zu führen, sich mit der Wichtigkeit dieser „Zauberer mit Handikap" zu beschäftigen, und ihnen eine verdiente Stelle in der Zaubererwelt zu geben.

_Die Angaben dieses Artikels kommen aus den persönlichen Forschungen der Autorin, Geschichtsforscherin im Gebiet der Soziologie – und Schwester eines ganz gut integrierten Squibs, Andreas –, die sich seit zwanzig Jahren mit de__m vernachlässigten Phänomen der Squibs beschäftigt._

_Sie veröffentlichte mehrere Aufsätze in zahlreichen Zeitschriften, sowie einen vierhändig geschriebenen autobiographischen Roman mit ihrem Bruder Andreas, _Mit oder ohne Zauberei?_.- Bonn: Essays 1980 (Reihe Soziologie). Sie bereitet ein Werk über die Squibs vor._


	12. Die Affäre Uebelii

**Titel:** Der Internationale Zauberer

**Verfasserin:** Alana Chantelune

**Übersetzer:** Ron Ravenclaw

**Spoilers:** Alles, was ihr über Harry Potter gelesen habt.

**Generelle Zusammenfassung:** Internationaler Zauberer ist eine wöchentliche Zeitschrift, die aus Aufsätzen von verschiedenen Journalisten der ganzen Welt besteht…

**Heute im Internationalen Zauberer****:** Eine der tragischeren Geschichten der Zaubereigeschichte.

**Disclaimer:** Zu meiner großen Verzweiflung gehören Harry Potter und die Zaubererwelt nicht mir. Ich verdiene nichts damit – leider! Was das Konzept betrifft, gehört es zur französischen Zeitschrift „Courrier International".

&

_Ergänzung zum Dossier „Squibs"_

**Die Affäre ****Uebelii**

**Oder die Romanze von Pietro und Clea**

Die Affäre beginnt 1812 in Napoli.

Die junge Clea Aristoli, neunzehn Jahre alt, zweite Tochter des Dogen – Chef der Zauberer in Venedig –, folgt in Neapel einer Weiterbildung für ihre Gabe als Medium.

Dort trifft sie den jungen Muggel Pietro Scipio, einundzwanzig Jahre alt, Sohn von armen Händlern. Als brillant und klug wurde er in seinem kleinen Dorf entdeckt und trat unter das Patronat eines Kardinals – ein Muggel mit hoher Stelle in der Kirche –, der ihm Geld gab, damit er Jura studieren konnte.

Das Märchen von dem jungen, aus niederen Verhältnissen stammenden Muggel und der Tochter eines der wichtigsten Zauberer Italiens sagte nicht vielen zu, und vor allem nicht der Familie des Mädchens. Was sich zu einem neuen „Romeo und Julia" hätte entwickeln können, ändert schnell die Richtung, als das Mädchen und einer ihrer Vettern, der sie „auf den rechten Weg zurückbringen sollte", mit Erstaunung entdecken, dass Pietro von den Zaubern für magische Verhüllung nicht beeinflusst wird, und dass er instinktiv weiß, wozu magische Objekte nützen, die normale Muggel aus Furcht würden aufspringen lassen. Als er erfährt, dass seine Geliebte eine Hexe ist, zeigt er auch keine ablehnende Reaktion wie meisten Muggel, sondern er scheint eher von alten Erinnerungen geplagt.

Clea und ihr Vetter treffen so die Entscheidung, Pietro dem Dogen vorzustellen. Nimmt ein Teil der Familie Aristoli an der Wahl des Mädchens Anstoß, erregt dieser junge, kühne Muggel mit dem reifem Geist, der sich in Venedigs Zaubererzirkel schnell als eine wertvolle Hilfe in den Beziehungen zu den Muggeln etablieren kann, doch Neugier beim Dogen. Er wird Ursus, Cleas Vetter, Don Rodrigue di Isegrim, einem jungen Duellanten aus Spanien, und Cleas Freundin Serena d'Opalino bekannt gemacht und freundet sich mit ihnen an. Dank ihrer Gabe entdeckt Clea, dass ihr Liebhaber mit den Zaubererfamilien von Neapel eng verbunden ist.

Der Doge hält die Behauptungen seiner Tochter für wahr und entdeckt, dass der junge Mann der Opfer eines alten und sehr mächtigen Vergesslichkeitszaubers geworden ist. Jetzt davon überzeugt, dass der Junge ein wichtiges Geheimnis über die Uebelii, dem mächtigen neapolitanischen Klan, der dafür bekannt ist, Nekromantie auszuüben und der schärfste Gegner des Dogen bei der Römischen Kammer zu sein (zu jener Zeit die Versammlung der verschiedenen Zaubereroberhäupter der italienischen Städte), in sich trägt, lässt er den Rat von Fachleuten einholen, um den Freund seiner Tochter zu befreien, ohne seinen Geist zu schädigen.

Schließlich gelingt es einer französischen Hexe, Germaine Besigues, dem jungen Mann seine Identität zu enthüllen: Pietro ist der Sohn des Oberhaupts des Klans Uebelii und sei während einer Scharlachfieberepidemie verstorben, einer schrecklichen magischen Krankheit jener Zeit. Der junge Mann, ohne magisches Talent, war in Wirklichkeit im Alter von acht Jahren ausgesetzt worden, um den Neffen von Domiziano Uebelii zu erlauben, ihm als Haupt des Klans nachzufolgen. Pietro ist also ein Squib, den seine Familie aufgrund ihrer festen Prinzipien aus dem Wege geschaffen hat, denn für sie war seine Existenz beschämend.

Der junge Mann und seine neuen Freunde aus Venedig richten daraufhin eine Anklage wegen Aussetzens und Erbschaftsberaubung an die Magische Justizkammer in Neapel, aber sie werden von dieser abgewiesen, da sie dem Klan gehorcht; die Uebelii werfen den Klägern nämlich Verleumdung vor und lehnen es ab, die Anklage anzuerkennen.

Der Doge bringt die Sache vor die Hochkammer der magischen Justiz in Rom und beginnt so einen neuen Klankrieg zwischen den italienischen Zauberern. Erpressung, Entführungen, eine Vielzahl von Prozessen, Morde und Verwünschungen werden drei Jahre lang andauern, bis die Uebelii ihren Einfluss verlieren werden. Wird Pietro in seinen Rechten eigentlich bestätigt, so verzichtet doch Domiziano Uebelii, sein Vater, auf all seine Güter und Vorrechte zugunsten seines Bruders, damit die Familienerbschaft seinen Neffen beschieden ist. Eine schlechte Überlegung, denn sein Bruder wird ihn zwei Monate später ermorden lassen, um Chef des Klans zu werden.

Der Skandal Uebelii hat ganz Europa betroffen, und über Cleas und Pietros tragische Romanze wurde viel geschrieben. Gelang es zwar Pietro endlich, die Zustimmung der Familie Cleas zu kriegen, so fand die Hochzeit doch nie statt: Die junge Frau wurde nämlich zu einem Opfer des Konfliktes und wurde anstelle ihres Liebhabers von einem eifersüchtigen Werber vergiftet, einem Schützling des Dogen, der diesen verriet und sich von seinen Feinden bestechen ließ.

Nach dieser Affäre bekommt der Doge von Venedig die Stelle des Prinzen der Zauberer – dies ist der ehemalige Name des Zaubereiministers in Italien – angetragen; Pietro zieht sich aus der Zaubererwelt zurück, kehrt zu seinem ersten Muggelpatron zurück, bevor auch er Priester wird. Er wird zu einem wichtigen Kirchenmann und kämpft gegen die Hexenverfolgung, während er mit dem Mann, der sein Schwiegervater hätte werden sollen, einige Beziehungen aufrecht erhält.

Dieser historische Skandal, der dank der Briefe und des Tagebuchs von Serena, Cleas Freundin – im Besitz des magischen Museums von Venedig – und den berühmten Ereignissen, die er verursachte, gut bekannt ist – Pietro, der von Clea und ihrem Vetter verfolgt wird, Clea, die ihren Verlobten verteidigt, indem sie von ihren Visionen erzählt, die Kämpfe zwischen den Aristolis und den Sbirren der Uebeliis, die Entdeckungen der Hexe Germaine Besigues, Pietros Freundschaft zu Cleas Vetter und seinem Kameraden, dem jungen spanischen Duellanten Don Rodrigue di Isegrim, Cleas tragischer Tod… – hat viele Künstler inspiriert.

Der flamische Maler Carl Gruenspann realisiert so zahlreiche Porträts über die Affäre, und man kennt natürlich die Serie aus 17 Bildern – von denen vier verschwunden sind – des römischen Malers Gabriello Tuencheno. Die französische Dichterin Marie-Alix de Saint-Ange schrieb 1732 ihre berühmte Sammlung „_Verstimmte Liebe_", aus welcher mehrere Gedichte der Affäre gewidmet sind.

Um die Mitte des 19. Jahrhundert präsentiert der polnische Komponist Dmitri Khyskhassensky sein Hauptwerk „_Das Ende der Uebeliis_", eine fünfaktige Oper, die weltweit bekannt ist. 1889 wird der Roman des Belgiers Aristide K. Tastroffe „_Die Affäre Uebelii_" zu einem Klassiker. Er inspiriert unter anderen die Operette vom Franzosen Leopold Flüsster, „_Pietro et Clea_", 1902 erschienen, ein Werk, dessen Handlung leichtfertiger ist als Khyskhassenskys Oper.

Das Thema wird regelmäßig wieder benutzt; so veröffentlicht der jugoslawische Zauberer Alexander Ju Kreitz 1938 „_Die Hintergründe der Affäre Uebelii_", eine historische Analyse, welche die Kämpfe zwischen den italienischen Klanen und die Kunst, mit der der Doge diese Affäre politisch benutzte, ans Licht bringt.

Aktueller ist der 1988 veröffentlichte Bestseller „_Die Augen der Wahrheit_" der amerikanischen Schriftstellerin Marion Stei N'Raich, welcher die Geschichte aus der Sichtweise von Clea und den zahlreichen anderen Frauen nochmals erzählt. Schließlich veröffentlicht der schottische Autor Ebulard McAllister zurzeit eine riesige Freske über das Thema „_Vor Wut und Zauberei_", dessen vierten Band man erwartet.

&

**Erklärung der Namen:**

**Clea Aristoli:** Ihr Name weist auf ihr Stand in der Gesellschaft: die Familie gehört zur italienischen Aristokratie.

**Pietro Scipio:** Diesen Namen hatte auch eine berühmte Familie des römischen Reichs.

**Don Rodrigue di Isengrim:** Isengrim ist der Wolf bei dem bekannten Epos _Reineke Fuchs_.

**Uebelii:** Die Mitglieder der Familie sind so übel wie es ihr Name zeigt.

**Leopold Flüsster:** Zwar flüstert in Wirklichkeit kein Fluss, aber poetisch kann es sein, also erwähnt der Name ein Fluss, der einem den Eindruck gibt, er würde auf Kieselsteinen flüstern.

**Marion Stei N'Raich:** Ihr Name erwähnt, dass sie steinreich ist.

&

Einen herzlichen Dank an Yamitai für ihre Hilfe! Und vergesst nicht, wenn auf dem kleinen violetten Knopf darunter nicht gedrückt wird, ist er sehr traurig und Alana sicher auch!


	13. Die Potters wurden nie ermordert!

**Titel:** Der Internationale Zauberer

**Verfasserin:** Vert

**Übersetzer:** Ron Ravenclaw

**Spoilers:** Alles, was ihr über Harry Potter gelesen habt.

**Generel****le Zusammenfassung:** Internationaler Zauberer ist eine wöchentliche Zeitschrift, die aus Artikeln von verschiedenen Journalisten der ganzen Welt besteht…

**Darstellung des folgenden Artikels:** Eine Ortsveränderung wird zu einem Stich ins Wespennest und enthüllt jahrelang verborgene Wahrheiten.

**Disclaimer:** Zu meiner großen Verzweiflung gehören Harry Potter und die Zaubererwelt nicht zu mir. Ich verdiene nichts damit – leider! Was das Konzept betrifft, gehört es zur französischen Zeitschrift „Courrier International".

**Wichtige Anmerkung:** Die Leser von Dem Internationalen Zauberer müssen wissen, dass die berühmte Biographin von Harry Potter, J. K. Rowling, die französische Sprache liebte und zuerst auf Französisch schrieb, bevor sie den Text ins Englische übersetzte. Dies kann die Fehler erklären, die sie so oft beging, und die dieser Artikel betont.

**Der (N****icht-) Mord am Ehepaar Potter wurde endlich geklärt!**

Oder die Extreme, zu denen die Autoren gebracht werden, wenn es ihnen an Vokabular mangelt

Bei der Überbringung der wertvollen Hefte und anderer verschiedenen Notizen der Biographin von Harry Potter, J. K. Rowling, zur NML (Nationalen Magischen Bibliothek Großbritanniens) in der letzten Woche haben wir die Wahrheit entdeckt. Erinnern Sie sich: Nachdem ein Paparazzo, der Informationen über Harry Potters Vergangenheit finden wollte, erfolglos einen Einbruchsdiebstahl im Museum vom Zweiten Krieg versuchte, traf die Regierung die Entscheidung, alle Papiere zur NML in eine der Stahlkammern des dritten Untergeschosses zu überführen, und sie unter dem Siegel der Verschwiegenheit zu verwahren – denn die Enthüllung könnte echte Panikwellen verursachen.

Bei dieser einmaligen Gelegenheit erlaubte man einigen Historikern, die Kladden der Autorin zu konsultieren, nicht nur deren Interviewnotizen und Recherchen, wenn sie versprachen, nichts zu enthüllen, da dies schlimme Folgen haben könnte. Und dann wurde uns diese schreckliche Wahrheit enthüllt.

Ach! Wie viele Zauberer und Hexen glauben an diese schöne, tragische Geschichte, der größten Dramen wert? Wie viele bilden sich ein, es sei die größte Geschichte aller Zeiten? Doch muss die Wahrheit ans Tageslicht kommen! Nein, die Potters starben nicht, um ihren Sohn zu retten! Eigentlich sind sie gar nicht gestorben! Besser gesagt sind sie nur im Text gestorben, Opfer eines offensichtlichen Mangels an Vokabular bei der Autorin.

Auch wenn wir bis heute keinen Beweis dafür entdeckt haben, dass sie weitergelebt haben - die Recherchen werden von der Zerstörung der Ministerarchive durch Ihn, dessen Name nicht genannt werden durfte, im Jahre 1998 höchst behindert–, erlauben uns bestimmte Indizien in den Notizbüchern, den Hauptgrund für diese Lüge zu entdecken.

Wie ist die Biographin darauf gekommen? Die Antwort lässt sich in den Zeilen ihrer Kladde lesen. Ein Beispiel: Ein Textausschnitt, der in einem kleinen Büchlein mit gelbem Deckel steht (Inventar HP-JKR-003), präsentiert eine Szene, welche die Ankunft von Ihm, der nicht genannt werden durfte, im Haus der Familie Potter in Godric's Hollow beschreibt, und was danach geschah- dass er Harry Potter, zu jener Zeit eineinhalb Jahre alt, als sich Ebenbürtigen kennzeichnete. Jeder kennt den Ablauf dieser Geschichte, doch in _jenem_ Büchlein wird ein ganz anderes Ereignis erzählt. Man liest dort, zwischen durchgestrichenen Stellen und Tintenflecken:

„_James Potter verwandelte __sich in einen Hirsch und __setzte__ mit Behändigkeit Harry __in sein__ Geweih. Letzterer, der mit __seinem Hochsitz__ sehr zufrieden war, fing an, fröhlich zu __quietsche__n, als wären ihm die Ereignisse, die gerade gesch__ahen__, gleichgültig. James, oder __besser__ gesagt __Krone__, entfernte sich schweren Herzens __aus__ seinem brennenden Haus in Richtung des Waldes. Als er __weit__ genug __weg__ war, __so weit dass__ man den Brand für das Licht eines Häuschens im Wald hätte halten können, __à'_pçd__ er __vor Verzweiflung__."_

Das ‚à'_pçd' habe ich selber geschrieben. Es handelt sich um eine Textpassage, in der gestrichene Wörter, Gekritzel, Geschmiere und andere verschiedene Streichungen in mehreren Zeilen nacheinander stehen. Nach einer genauen Betrachtung haben wir dennoch den Gedankengang der Autorin feststellen können. Als sie diesen Punkt des Satzes erreicht, fragt sie sich, wie ein Hirsch schreit. Und da sie als die nationale Meisterin im Kreuzworträtseln bekannt war, bevor sie die spezielle Biographin Harry Potters wurde, denkt sie natürlich ans Verb „réer" _**(röhren, auf Deutsch)**_ – eine seltene Form des Verbs „raire" _**(ibid.)**_.

Dann fingen die Unglücksfälle für Harry Potter an. Denn wie jede gute Biographie steht die Seinige im Präteritum, und so findet man die Wendung „il réa" _**(er röhrte, ibid.)**_, ein höchst unmelodischer Ausdruck, der außerdem für eine Werbung für einen Muggelorangensaft gehalten werden könnte. Wohl dazu entschieden, diese Richtung nicht zu verlassen, vermutet Mrs. Rowling, dass es sich um ein irreguläres Verb handelt, und sie ergreift ihr Wörterbuch, doch sie findet nichts. Sie entschließt sich dazu, die gewöhnliche Form „raire" zu benutzen, was die Wendung „Cornedrue raya" ergibt **(„Krone röhrte", aber wortwörtlich übersetzt, auch „Krone strich", **_**ibid.**_**)**, eine wirklich nicht wohlklingende Form, die den Gedanken nahe legen könnte, Harrys Vater sei damit beschäftigt, etwas zu streichen. Wie gut war ihre Vorahnung, denn „raire" gehört zu einer Verbgruppe, die ganz einfach keine Vergangenheitsform hat.

Aber Schluss mit der Linguistik. Da sie nicht weiß, was sie tun soll, trifft J. K. Rowling eine wichtige Entscheidung. Sie kann Harrys Kindheit nicht schreiben, wenn sie nicht dazu fähig ist, seinen Vater in seiner Hirschform korrekt zu beschreiben. Sie ergreift so ein neues Blatt und beschreibt erneut Harrys Kindheit, doch diesmal stirbt James, während Lily überlebt.

Das Folgende ist einfach vorzustellen. Harry wird älter, nur von seiner Mutter erzogen, und beginnt eine exemplarische und glänzende Schulzeit in Hogwarts unter dem Einfluss seiner Mutter- so wählt er unter seinen Wahlfächern im dritten Jahr Arithmantik, ein Fach, das ihm sicher eine glänzende Zukunft bietet.

Und dort eröffnet sich ein zweites Problem. Wissen Sie, wenn Sie nicht gerade zu den 0,1 Prozent der noch lebenden Schüler gehören, die diesen Kurs in Hogwarts besucht haben, was dort gelehrt wird? Die Antwort lautet nein, natürlich. In der Tat, auch jene, die Arithmantik studiert haben, haben ganz oft Schwierigkeiten, das Fach zu erklären. Außerdem verschwand dieses Wahlfach vom Programm vor ungefähr hundert Jahre, als die magischen Rechner erschienen sind.

Die Autorin, die genau sosehr Bescheid weiß wie wir, sucht so in den Wörterbüchern und findet- nichts. Natürlich, dank der Etymologie und guter Vermutungen, errät sie, dass dieses Fach mit Wahrsagen und Mathematik verbunden ist. Eine Notiz auf dem Rand eines A4-Blattes mit großen Vierecken (Inventar HP-JKR-310) lässt den Gedanken zu, dass sie mit einem Medium einen Termin vereinbart hatte, um eine Antwort zu finden. Da sie nichts weiß, kann sie diesen Unterricht nicht präzis beschreiben und so muss sie so tun, als hätte Harry Potter dieses Fach nie studiert.

Sechs Stunden später ist ihre Entscheidung getroffen, Lily Potter wird nicht überleben. Sie beginnt so eine neue Kladde, diesmal auf einem Rechner, dessen einzige Speicherung auf einer CD gelagert wird (Inventar HP-JKR-6743). Und so verbrachte Harry Potter seine Kindheit bei den Dursleys, zumindest im Text.

So ermordete J. K. Rowling das Ehepaar Potter, vor allem wegen eines offensichtlichen Mangels an Vokabular. Auch wenn man die besondere Dramatik dieser Toten, die außerdem die Demut unseres Helden hervorhebt, nicht leugnen kann, ist es jetzt an der Zeit, sich gewisse Fragen zu stellen. Vor allem: Haben die Eltern des Jungen, der lebt, gelebt oder nicht? Unsere aktuelle Untersuchung wird vielleicht einige Antworten geben.

Vor allem aber ist es an der Zeit, sich zu fragen, wie viel im Namen der Schönheit des Textes oder aufgrund der Ignoranz jener, die ihn schrieb, geopfert wurde. Welche anderen Teile der Geschichte wurden so umgewandelt? Ist der gesamte Krieg gegen Ihn, der nicht genannt werden durfte, nur eine Fassade, hinter der sich eine ganz andere Geschichte versteckt? Es wäre jetzt an der Zeit, jene zu überwachen, die unsere Geschichte schreiben, denn es hätte Mrs. Rowling offensichtlich genügt, das Verb „bramer" zu kennen und Professor Aricie Granger, letzte Lehrerin für Arithmantik in Hogwarts, einige Fragen zu stellen – sie war 124 Jahre alt, als die Geschichte des Jungen, der lebt, geschrieben wurde –, um Harry Potters Schicksal zu ändern.

_Von Calenwen Arcamenel, Journalistin__ spezialisiert für die__ Geschichte vom zweiten Krieg gegen Ihn, der nicht genannt werden durfte._

_16. Juli 2296._


	14. Salazar Slytherin verlässt Hogwarts

**Titel:** Der Internationale Zauberer

**Verfasser/Übersetzer:** Ron Ravenclaw

**Spoilers:** Alles, was ihr über Harry Potter gelesen habt.

**Generelle Zusammenfassung:** Der Internationale Zauberer ist eine wöchentliche Zeitschrift, die aus Aufsätzen von verschiedenen Journalisten der ganzen Welt besteht…

**Darstellung des folgenden Artikels:** Der Erste aus einer Reihe von Artikeln des Internationalen Zauberers über Hogwarts.

**Disclaimer:** Zu meiner großen Verzweiflung gehören Harry Potter und die Zaubererwelt nicht zu mir. Ich verdiene nichts damit – leider! Was das Konzept betrifft, gehört es zur französischen Zeitschrift „Courrier International".

Sehr geehrte Leser und Leserinnen des Internationalen Zauberers, wir bedanken uns dafür, dass Sie diese Sonderausgabe über Hogwarts gekauft haben, die wir aus Artikeln zusammengestellt haben, die in all den Jahrhunderten über die berühmte Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei geschrieben worden sind.

‚Warum eine Sonderausgabe über Hogwarts?', so lautet sicher Ihre Frage.

Der Grund dafür ist, dass das Zaubereiministerium die Entscheidung getroffen hat, die Schule im Rahmen des Festes zum Ende des Krieges zu ehren. Mehr noch als der Junge, der lebt, oder der von allen betrauerte Professor Dumbledore ist diese Schule ein Symbol für die Einheit zwischen den britannischen Zauberern.

Obwohl Der Internationale Zauberer eine von der Staatsgewalt unabhängige Zeitung ist, hat sie die Entscheidung getroffen, sich an diesem Ereignis zu beteiligen. Um unsere berufliche Ethik nicht zu verletzen, werden wir dennoch auch die düsteren Ereignisse behandeln, die sich an der Schule abgespielt haben (das Thema des ersten Artikels zählt übrigens dazu), welche das Ministerium bei den Vorbereitungen der Feierlichkeiten ignorieren wollte.

Außerdem wurden die ältesten Artikel übersetzt, denn wenige britannische Zauberer können heutzutage noch das Englische des Mittelalters verstehen. Deswegen sollten Sie nicht überrascht sein, wenn alte Artikel moderne Wörter benutzen.

Wir wollen auch präzisieren, dass der Ertrag der Verkäufe dieser Sonderausgabe vollständig einer Assoziation, die die Kriegswaisen und Kriegsopfern unterstützt, zugute kommen wird.

Zuallerletzt wollen wir auch der Zaubererwelt mitteilen, dass jeder Krieg, egal welche Motive zu ihm führen, eine Gräueltat ist und dass die beste Art und Weise, den Opfern Ehre zu erweisen, ist, die Welt des Friedens zu errichten, für die sie ihr Leben gegeben haben.

_Das Team des Internationalen Zauberers._

**Salazar Slytherin verlässt Hogwarts!**

_Eine Son__derausgabe der „Zauberzeitung"_

_Von Alberic__ Lăcrĭmo, Chefredakteur._

Das hatten wir schon befürchtet. Seit bereits mehreren Monaten war das Verhältnis zwischen den Gründern der jetzt berühmt gewordenen Hogwarts- Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei gespannt gewesen. Gestern kam es sogar zu einem Zweikampf zwischen Salazar Slytherin und Godric Gryffindor. Gerüchten zufolge habe Slytherin seinem ehemaligen Freund mit einem Panzerhandschuh aus Leder eine Ohrfeige verpasst und ihn so herausgefordert, worauf Godric Gryffindor erwidert habe, dass einer von ihnen beiden nichts mehr in der Schule zu suchen habe. Der Verlierer des Zweikampfs sollte die Schule für immer verlassen. Dieser Zweikampf fand gestern Abend statt, und schließlich musste Salazar Slytherin seine Niederlage eingestehen. Mit dieser Trennung endet nicht nur die Freundschaft, die die Beziehung zwischen den Gründern von Anfang an geprägt hatte, sondern auch der Traum, der zur Gründung der Schule geführt hatte: Der Traum von einer Schule, die alle Zauberer und Hexen einer Generation würden besuchen können.

Wie konnten es die Gründer Hogwarts' dazu kommen lassen? Alles fing vor einem Jahr an, als der berühmte Astrologe Benedictus Esteilius nach Hogwarts kam. Er wurde von einem Jungen begleitet. Ein Augenzeuge berichtete der _Zauberzeitung_, dass Salazar Slytherin den Astrologen empfangen und ihn gefragt hatte, ob er sich endlich entschieden, die Schüler von Hogwarts in seinem Fach zu unterrichten. Esteilius aber verneinte diese Frage. Sein Entschluss, keinem Menschen mehr sein Wissen weiterzugeben, sei aber gerade der Grund dafür, dass er sich in Hogwarts befinde. Der Junge, der ihn begleitete, sei vor seiner Familie geflohen und Esteilius wollte, dass er in Hogwarts unterrichtet werde.

Zuerst schien Salazar Slytherin, es anzunehmen, und er lud sie beide ein, einige Tage zu bleiben. Doch verschlimmerte sich die Lage, als Godric Gryffindor neugierig fragte, aus welchem Grund der Junge seiner Familie entflohen war. Esteilius antwortete, dass er aus einer Muggelfamilie stammte und dass ihn seine Eltern beinahe getötet hätten, als sie entdeckt hatten, dass ihr dritter Sohn ein Zauberer war. Der Junge hatte ihnen nur entfliehen können, indem er seine magische Kraft unbewusst benutzt hatte und sie mit einem Schockzauber niedergeschlagen hatte. Als er gesehen hatte, was er gerade getan hatte, war der Junge aus seinem Dorf geflohen und einige Tage später dem Astrologen begegnet, der schließlich die Entscheidung getroffen hatte, mit ihm nach Hogwarts zu reisen.

Während Gryffindor, Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff Mitleid für den Jungen empfanden, änderte sich Slytherins Haltung völlig. Er wurde düster und bissig. Bald erklärte er, dass er es ablehne, den Jungen einzuschulen: Die Schule sei für richtige Zauberer und Hexen gebaut worden, und ein „Schlammblut" sei es nicht wert, dass man ihm die Schätze der Zauberei beibringt. Das Wort „Schlammblut" war zwar eine Erfindung von Salazar Slytherin, aber der Sinn ist deutlich.

Gegen Slytherins Willen wurde der Junge dennoch eingeschult. Ab diesem Tag wurde die Lage immer schlimmer und die Schüler spürten während des ganzen Jahrs, dass die Stimmung im Lehrkörper schlecht war. Schließlich kam es vor einigen Tagen zu einem heftigen Streit zwischen den vier Gründern, der mit der Tat von Salazar Slytherin endete.

Wir alle bedauern diese Trennung und hoffen, dass sie nicht zu einer Schließung der Schule führen wird. Großbritannien hat bereits einen der größten Zauberer unserer Zeit verloren- so würde es auch die Chance verlieren, seinen Kindern die bestmögliche Erziehung zu geben.

_A.L._


	15. Salazar Slytherin: die wahre Geschichte?

**Titel:** Der Internationale Zauberer

**Verfasser:** Ron Ravenclaw

**Übersetzer:** Ron Ravenclaw ()

**Spoilers:** Alles, was ihr über Harry Potter gelesen habt.

**Generelle Zusammenfassung:** Der Internationale Zauberer ist eine wöchentliche Zeitschrift, die aus Aufsätzen von verschiedenen Journalisten der ganzen Welt besteht…

**Heute im Internationalen Zauberer:** Zweiter Artikel aus der Reihe des Internationalen Zauberers über Hogwarts.

**Disclaimer:** Salazar Slytherin und die Zaubererwelt gehören J.K. Rowling und das Dorf Sedana gehört Matthieu Gaborit (ich empfehle euch übrigens seine hervorragende Serie Im Reich des Feuervogels).

&&&&&&&

Sehr geehrte Leser und Leserinnen, der folgende Artikel wurde ausgewählt, zur Sonderausgabe über Hogwarts zu gehören. Obwohl er nicht direkt die Schule behandelt, stellt er nämlich interessante Fragen über die Gründe, die Salazar Slytherin dazu geführt haben, eine so missachtende Haltung Muggeln gegenüber einzunehmen, dass er die Zauberer, die aus Muggelfamilien stammten, daran hindern wollte, in Hogwarts eingeschult zu werden. Dieser Artikel gehört zu einer Reihe von Artikeln zur Rezeption eines Werkes, das im September 2006 veröffentlicht wurde: Salazar Slytherin, ein Rätsel der Geschichte, von Duncan Clio.

_Das Team des Internationalen Zauberers._

**Salazar Slytherin: das (endlich) gelöste Rätsel?**

Salazar Slytherin. Wer diesen Namen hört, denkt sofort an einen der mächtigsten Zauberer aller Zeiten, sowie an den Gründer der berühmten Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Doch denkt man auch an einen Zauberer, der die schwarze Magie benutzte und der Meinung war, dass Muggelgeborene nicht würdig seien, in die oben genannte Schule eingeschult zu werden. Viele Historiker haben sich die Frage gestellt, warum Slytherin nicht wollte, dass Zauberer und Hexen, deren Eltern Muggel waren, von jener Ausbildung profitierten, die seine Mitgründer für alle jungen Zauberer und Hexen gewollt hatten. Vor kurzer Zeit veröffentlichte jedoch der berühmte Geschichtsforscher Duncan Clio eine Studie, die er mithilfe biographischer Elemente über Salazar Slytherin geschrieben hatte. Clio, der dafür bekannt ist, seine seriösen Werke mithilfe von Quellen aus dem erforschten Zeitalter zu schreiben, soll mehrere Berichte gefunden haben, mit denen er zu einer wahrscheinlichen Erklärung für den Grund gekommen ist, aus dem die Muggel dem mächtigen Zauberer so sehr verhasst waren.

Wie jeder weiß, wurde Hogwarts im Mittelalter gegründet, in dem Zeitalter, als Muggel die Zauberei schon fürchteten, auch wenn es die Inquisition, die für die Verbrennung so vieler vermutlicher Zauberer und Hexen verantwortlich war, noch nicht gab. In dieser Zeit hatte zwar die Hexenverfolgung bereits angefangen, nur war sie noch keine Institution.

Wegen dieser Verfolgung mussten die Gründer Abwehrzauber benutzen, damit die Muggel sich ihrem Werk nicht nähern konnten. Dennoch waren die drei anderen damit einverstanden, dass die Muggelgeborenen Zauberer und Hexen waren und deswegen ihre Einschulung möglich sein sollte. Salazar Slytherin vertrat allerdings eine andere, gegensätzliche Meinung. Er meinte nämlich, dass nur Zauberer und Hexen, deren Familie längst auch aus Zauberern bestand, die Schule betreten durften.

Nach zehn langen Jahren, während derer Duncan Clio über die Zeit der Gründer geforscht und versucht hat, den Grund für diese Abscheu zu verstehen, hatte er eine ausreichende Menge von Berichten aus diesem Zeitalter gefunden, die nicht nur die Hexenverfolgung behandelten, sondern auch die Meinung, die die Gründer und ihre Genossen darüber hatten.

Zuerst muss man wissen, dass Salazar Slytherin der Lehre von drei großen Meistern gefolgt ist, unter diesen Benedictus Goetius, ein mächtiger Zauberer, der dachte, die so genannte schwarze Magie sei die mächtigste Form der Magie. Goetius stammte aus einer Zaubererfamilie, die sich seit Generationen vor den Muggeln versteckte. Deswegen hatten sie auch mächtige Abwehrzauber geschaffen, die bei der Gründung Hogwarts' nützlich waren. Und da die Familien, die unter Muggeln lebten, auch ausschließlich weiße Magie benutzten, hatten die Goetius' die Entscheidung getroffen, ausschließlich schwarze Magie zu benutzen.

Goetius scheint Salazar Slytherins Denken sehr geprägt zu haben, und auch wenn Slytherin den Schülern erklärte, wie man Zaubertränke herstellt, hat er doch jahrelang versucht, seine Mitgründern davon zu überzeugen, ihm einen Lehrstuhl in Schwarzer Magie einrichten zu lassen. Doch dieser Wunsch wurde von den drei anderen Gründern immer abgelehnt.

Doch beeinflusste Goetius nicht nur seine Sicht der Magie, sondern auch seine Sicht der Muggelwelt. Wie Goetius hatte Slytherin nie unter den Muggeln gelebt, und da er das Familienhaus bald verließ, um der Lehre seiner Meister zu folgen, hatte er keine Möglichkeit, ihre Welt zu entdecken. Nun war Goetius vom Denken seiner Familie beeinflusst und hatte eine Theorie verfasst, in der er erklärte, warum die Muggel den Zauberern untertan seien und warum die Zauberer über ihre Welt herrschen sollen. Trotzdem hatte Slytherin allen Berichten dieser Zeit zufolge eine weniger radikale Meinung von Muggeln.

Wie also konnte er dann zu diesem sehr verachtenden Bild der Muggelwelt gelangen? Wo die Historiker seit langen Jahren gezwungen waren, nur Hypothesen zu formulieren, hat Duncan Clio zehn Jahre lang geforscht. Und dank Clios Arbeit hat diese Wendung, die allen unerklärbar und unverständlich erschien, eine logische und verständliche Erklärung erhalten.

Ein anderer Meister des jungen Salazar war der berühmte Heiler und Zaubertrankmeister Albus Medicus. Im Gegensatz zu Goetius sah er die Muggelwelt als faszinierend und war davon überzeugt, dass man sie betrachten und mitten in ihr leben musste, wenn man sie richtig beurteilen wollte. Seine leidenschaftlichen Reden über die Muggelwelt beeindruckten Salazar Slytherin mehr als Goetius' abwertende Äußerungen, und der junge Mann traf bald nach seiner Hochzeit mit Belig Bellus, deren Eltern mit den Slytherins verbunden waren, die Entscheidung, in der Muggelwelt zu leben.

Diese Zeit scheint eine der glücklichsten Zeiten seines Lebens gewesen zu sein. Er bekämpfte gleichzeitig die Vorurteile der Muggel gegen die Zauberei und die Vorurteile, die er selber gegenüber die Muggelwelt entwickelt hatte. Obwohl er ein Adliger war, war er seinen Untertanen gegenüber gerecht und gut, so dass er von ihnen geliebt und von den anderen Adligen gleichzeitig verachtet und respektiert wurde. Diese Zeit war nach Clio einem goldenen Zeitalter ähnlich, denn Salazar lernte allmählich, die Muggel zu respektieren und ihre Anwesenheit zu schätzen.

960 änderte sich jedoch die Lage völlig und damit Salazar Slytherins Meinung über die Muggel und ihre Welt. Seit mehreren Jahren gab es schon Gerüchte unter den Muggeln, nach denen Lady Slytherin eine Hexe sei. Salazar Slytherin, der seiner Fähigkeit vertraute, seine Untertanen davon zu überzeugen, dass die Zauberei nichts Schlechtes war, hatte diesen Gerüchten zwar zugehört, aber gedacht, es seien nur einige Außenseiter, die von wenigen Adligen beeinflusst waren, die ihn gerne tot sehen würden. Deswegen dachte er, dass es gar keine Probleme verursachen konnte.

Doch war es vielmehr als Slytherin dachte. Vielleicht kam es ursprünglich von Seite seiner Gegner, aber sicher ist, dass diese Gerüchte immer weitere Kreise zogen, so dass es beinahe zu einem Aufruhr gekommen wäre. Die Untertanen, die diese Gerüchte glaubten, waren auch davon überzeugt, dass ihr Herr kein Zauberer war, sondern ein normaler Mensch, der von einer ‚bösen Hexe' verhext worden war, und sie fingen an zu planen, wie sie ihren Herrn befreien könnten. Schließlich entschlossen sie sich dazu, dies zu tun, während er nicht anwesend war.

Anfang April ritt Slytherin zu einem Schloss, das einige Meilen von dem Seinigen entfernt war, um mit dem Eigentümer ein militärisches Bündnis gegen einen gemeinsamen Gegner zu schließen. Die Gespräche dauerten mehrere Tage lang und Slytherin verbrachte noch einige Tage bei seinem Verbündeten, bis er zu seinem eigenen Schloss zurückkehrte. Dort erwartete ihn aber ein wahres Chaos. Die Mehrheit seiner Diener war tot und er konnte seine Frau nirgendwo finden. Schließlich traf er die Entscheidung, einen noch lebendigen Diener zu rufen, um ihn zu fragen, was geschehen sei.

Dieser soll den Berichten zufolge, die Clio im Schloss gefunden hat, mit einem stolzen Lächeln geantwortet haben, dass er und andere Bewohner des Dorfes Sedana die böse Hexe verbrannt hatten, um ihren Herrn von ihrem bösen Einfluss zu befreien. Das waren die letzten Worte des Unglücklichen. Wutentbrannt ergriff Slytherin sein Schwert und stieß es ihm in den Bauch.

Kurz nach diesem traurigen Ereignis ließ Slytherin all die Untertanen hinrichten, die diese Tat begangen hatten, und verließ die Gegend. Nach Sir Tching wäre er zu seinem Meister Goetius zurückgekommen und hätte ihm gesagt, er habe mit seiner Sicht der Muggel viel mehr Recht als Medicus.

Ab dieser Zeit wandte er der weißen Magie den Rücken, kehrte sich völlig der schwarzen Magie zu und hörte nicht mehr auf die Ratschläge von Medicus, sondern nur auf die von Goetius. Von nun an entwickelte er auch eine Theorie über die Überlegenheit der ‚reinen Zauberer' über die Muggel und die Zauberer, die aus einer Muggelfamilie stammten.

Zum Schluss kann man vermuten, dass es vielleicht Slytherins Versuch selber war, sich seine eigene Meinung zu bilden, der ihn zu dieser falschen Sicht der Muggelwelt geführt hat. Hätte er Medicus' Theorien zugehört, ohne ihnen Folge zu leisten, so wäre er wahrscheinlich so geblieben, wie er vor diesen düsteren Ereignissen war. Dies sind aber nur Vermutungen, und man kann nur noch hoffen, dass die Geschichte das Bild eines dunklen Zauberers zugunsten des Bilds des richtigen Salazar Slytherin bald aufgeben wird.

_Peter von Eisenkorken._

_&&&&&&&  
_

**Quellen:**

Duncan Clio: Salazar Slytherin, ein Rätsel der Geschichte. Berlin: Essays 2006

Sir Tching: 500-2000; 15 centuries of dark families. London: History of Magic 2003.

**Erklärung über die Namen:**

**Duncan Clio:** Den Vornamen finde ich schön, und was den Namen betrifft, war es der eine der neun Musen: Die Muse der Geschichte.

**Benedictus Goetius:** Benedictus heißt im Lateinischen „Gut". Was Goetius betrifft, ist es noch einmal ein lateinischer Name. Die „Goétie" war früher in Frankreich ein Name, der einen Teil der schwarzen Magie bezeichnete: Die Beschwörung böser Geister. Meiner Ansicht nach war Goetius ein Mann, der radikale Ideen vertrat aber durch und durch gut war.

**Albus Medicus:** Noch ein Vorname und ein Nachname auf Latein: Albus meint „weiß", eine Anspielung auf die Magie, die er benutzt; was Medicus betrifft, zeigt es deutlich sein Fach.

**Belig Bellus:** Belig ist ein bretonischer Vorname, den ich besonders schön finde. Was Bellus betrifft, ist es ein lateinischer Nachname, der die Schönheit des Mädchens betont. Außerdem klingt der ganze Name richtig schön.

**Sir Tching:** Britischer Adliger, dessen Name auf sein Fach deutet: Die Recherche, und insbesondere die geschichtliche Forschung.


	16. Hogwarts: Eröffnung einer Schule

**Titel:** Der Internationale Zauberer

**Autpor/Übersetzer:** Ron Ravenclaw

**Spoilers:** Alles, was ihr über Harry Potter gelesen habt.

**Generelle Zusammenfassung:** Der Internationale Zauberer ist eine wöchentliche Zeitschrift, die aus Aufsätzen von verschiedenen Journalisten aus der ganzen Welt besteht…

**Darstellung des folgenden Artikels:** Der dritte Artikel in der Reihe des Internationalen Zauberers über Hogwarts.

**Disclaimer:** Die Zaubererwelt gehört J.K. Rowling

&&&&&&&

**Eröffnung der allerersten Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei**

_Sonderausgabe des Tagespropheten_

Gestern Abend wurde die Eröffnung Hogwarts' von den vier Gründern (Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindor und Salazar Slytherin) und den verschiedenen Meistern, die ihnen folgen, festlich gefeiert.

Die vier größten Hexen und Zauberer, die je seit dem großen Merlin gelebt haben, sind auf diese Idee gekommen, als ihnen bewusst wurde, wie nachteilig ihre Erziehung für sie hätte sein können. Wie viele Hexen und Zauberer wurden Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor und Slytherin von den größten Meistern gelehrt. Doch wurde jeder nur über wenige Künste der Zauberei unterrichtet.

„_Diese Erziehung erlaubt keinem, die Zauberei wirklich zu beherrschen. Zaubertränke nützen zu nichts, wenn man nichts über die Kräuter __weiß__, die man braucht."_, bemerkte Helga Hufflepuff während unseres Gesprächs mit den vier Gründern. _„Und wie könnte man Wahrsagen richtig beherrschen, wenn man die Himmelskarten nicht perfekt kennt?"_

Teilen die Eltern, die ihre Kinder dort einschulen ließen, diese Meinung? William Jake Speere, der für seine Lieder über die größten Zauberer bekannt ist, denkt das nicht. _„Die Eltern denken vor allem daran, dass es für ihre Kinder eine Ehre ist, __von__ den größten Hexen und Zauberern unseres Zeitalters __unterrichtet zu werden__"_, sagte er dem Tagespropheten. _„Sie denken zwar, dass es für sie die beste Erziehung ist, __jedoch__ nicht wegen der vielen Lehrer sondern wegen __deren__ Berühmtheit."_

Den ganzen Tag lang flogen und ritten über hundert Menschen nach Schottland, um nach Hogwarts zu gelangen. Sie kommen aus dem ganzen Land, sind aber fast nur Mitglieder reicher Familien. Trotz des Wunsches der vier Gründer, allen diese Erziehung zu ermöglichen, ist Hogwarts eine Schule für eine reiche Minderheit, was Godric Gryffindor bedauerte. _„Wir haben diese Schule gegründet, damit alle jungen Hexen und Zauberer hier die Zauberei erlernen können. Es tut mir unendlich Leid, dass manche das nicht verstanden haben. Dies ist aber nur das erste Schuljahr, und ich hoffe, dass wir im nächsten Jahr noch mehr Schüler empfangen dürfen."_

Wie wird die Schule organisiert? _„Wir waren __uns__ einig, dass die Entscheidungen gemeinsam getroffen werden müssen. Darum haben wir auch so lange Zeit gebraucht, bis wir die Schule eröffnet haben."_, erklärt uns Rowena Ravenclaw. _„Alle Schüler wohnen am selben Ort und schlafen je nach Geschlecht und Alterstufe in gemeinsamen Schlafzimmern. Was die Lehre betrifft, wurde fast jedem ein Raum gegeben. Nur Helga, die Kräuterkunde lehrt, und Bestius Asterion, der lehrt, wie man Tiere pflegt, arbeiten draußen."_

Nachdem alle Familien angekommen waren, empfingen die Gründer und der Lehrkörper ihre neuen Schüler und deren Familien im riesigen Empfangsraum. Der Saal ist mehr als zwanzig Meter hoch und wird von unzähligen Fackeln beleuchtet, was einen Eindruck der Macht und der Größe vermittelt, den man sicher nie vergessen kann. Schon das Schloss ist beeindruckend, wenn man es von draußen beobachtet. Aber innen muss man von den zahlreichen Gemälden und Wandteppichen, die meistens von Lady Ravenclaw verzaubert wurden, begeistert sein.

„_Im Namen meiner Freunde und des ganzen Lehrkörpers freue ich mich sehr darüber, Sie alle heute für dieses allererste Schuljahr in Hogwarts empfangen zu dürfen."_, sagte Lord Slytherin während seiner Empfangsrede. _„Diese Eröffnungsfeier ist für uns keine Vollendung unserer Arbeit, sondern wir hoffen, dass es der Anfang einer Schule ist, die es bald jeder Hexe und jedem Zauberer Großbritanniens erlauben wird, die Schätze der Zauberei besser beherrschen zu können als wir es selber tun. Wir bedanken uns dafür, dass Sie uns die magische Erziehung Ihrer Kinder anvertraut haben und wir hoffen, dass viele andere Familien Ihrem Beispiel in den nächsten Jahren folgen werden."_

Diesem Wunsch Lord Slytherins müssen wir nachkommen, und wir wünschen den vier Gründern und den anderen Meistern, die den Auftrag angenommen haben, mehrere Schüler in ihrem Fach zu unterrichten, viel Erfolg für dieses allererste Schuljahr in Hogwarts.

&&&&&&&

Herzlichen Dank an YamiTai für ihre Verbesserungen und Korrekturen. Reviews sind immer willkommen.

Einige Erklärungen über die Namen:

**William Jake Speere:** Natürlich ist es eine Anspielung auf einen der besten Dichter aller Zeiten. Und da ich mich mit Tiecks „Shakespeare Novellen" beschäftigt habe, habe ich ihn erwähnen wollen.

**Bestius Asrterion:** Vielleicht habt ihr es schon bemerkt? Noch heutzutage tragen viele Zauberer und Hexen lateinische Namen. _Bestius_ ist „das wilde Tier" und _Asterion_ deutet auf jemanden, der oft draußen ist und lebt, was nützlich ist, wenn man Tiere pflegt (egal ob magische Tiere oder nicht).


	17. Hogwarts ist tot, es lebe Hogwarts!

**Titel:** Der Internationale Zauberer

**Autor/Übersetzer:** Ron Ravenclaw

**Spoiler:** Alles, was ihr schon über Harry Potter gelesen habt.

**Generelle Zusammenfassung:** Der Internationale Zauberer ist eine wöchentliche Zeitschrift, die aus Aufsätzen von verschiedenen Journalisten der ganzen Welt besteht…

**Heute im Internationalen Zauberer:** Eine neuer Artikel aus unserer Reihe über Hogwarts.

**Disclaimer:** Die Gründer, Hogwarts und die Zaubererwelt gehören J.K. Rowling, Septimus Astrus gehört mir.

&&&&&&&

**Hogwarts ist tot, es lebe Hogwarts!**

_Leitartikel der Zauberzeitung, __von__ Alberic L__ă__crĭmo, Chefredakteur._

_19. Juli 1030._

Diese Nachricht erhielten wir heute Morgen um acht, als die Eule von Septimus Astrus, dem berühmten Astrologiemeister der jetzt berühmten Hogwartsschule, auf meinem Arbeitstisch landete. Als ich das Pergament öffnete, erfuhr ich mit Überraschung und mit der größten Traurigkeit den Tod von zweien der größten Zauberer unserer Zeit. Vor drei Wochen hatten wir hier geschrieben, dass Salazar Slytherin seinen alten Freund Godric Gryffindor noch ein letztes Mal herausgefordert hatte. Samstag beim Sonnenuntergang verlief dieses Duell ohne Sekundanten und mit ihren Gattinnen als einzigen Zeugen.

Da Astrus nicht in der Schule anwesend war, als das Duell stattfand, fand er vor seiner Tür ein Pergament von Rowena Ravenclaw, in dem sie ihm erzählte, wie dieser letzte Kampf gelaufen war und wie sie sich gegenseitig getötet hatten – Gryffindor hatte es schließlich geschafft, Slytherin tödlich zu verletzen, bevor er verschied. Laut Astrus habe ihm die Mitschulleiterin ihren und Lady Hufflepuffs Willen mitgeteilt, die Schule sofort und endgültig zu verlassen, und sie habe erklärt, dass Hogwarts ihrer Meinung nach mit ihren Gatten gestorben sei.

Sie erinnern sich wahrscheinlich daran, dass es nach der Abreise ihres Freundes sehr schwierig für die Lehrer gewesen war, Lord Gryffindor, Lady Ravenclaw und Lady Hufflepuff davon zu überzeugen, in Hogwarts zu bleiben. Dasselbe motivierte die Entscheidung der beiden Gründerinnen, die Schule zu verlassen. Wie nämlich Lady Ravenclaw erklärt hat, war Hogwarts für die vier nicht nur eine Schule gewesen, sondern das Schloss war für sie alle ein Zuhause, ein Ort, an dem sich ihr innigsten Traum verwirklichte. Doch war dieser Traum nicht der Traum eines Einzelnen- alle vier teilten ihn und er sollte zugrunde gehen, als einer nicht mehr da war.

Nur eines hatte die drei Gründer davon gehalten, alles zu verlassen: die Gewissheit, dass Slytherin, selbst wenn er diesen Traum verraten hatte, indem er es abgelehnt hatte, Muggelgeborene in Hogwarts einzuschulen, noch den Willen hatte, seine Kunst zu lehren und Generationen junger Zauberer und Hexen auszubilden. Er hat nämlich im Westen des Oströmischen Reiches [_dieses Reich __umfasste das heutige Osteuropa und die __Türkei und wurde von den Muggeln nach seiner Hauptstadt Byzantinisches Reich genannt_] eine Schule gegründet. Wie die anderen drei Gründer damals bemerkt hatten, war die Abreise zwar bedauerlich, durfte aber auf keinen Fall Hogwarts' Ende sein.

Wenn Hogwarts Slytherins Abreise überlebte, hatte dennoch die Zauberergemeinschaft schon zu dieser Zeit gespürt, dass die drei anderen Gründer nicht mehr so viel Lust wie früher daran hatten, ihr Werk weiter zu führen. Der Name des vierten Gründers wurde zu einem Tabu in der Schule und die Spannung zwischen den Gründern hat sich offensichtlich bei den Schülern widergespiegelt: in den letzten zehn Jahren geschahen viele Zwischenfälle zwischen den Schülern Slytherins und denen der drei anderen Freunde – vor fünfzehn Jahren mussten die Gründer nämlich widerstrebend die Schüler in „Häuser" aufteilen, damit die immer größere Schüleranzahl nicht zu einem Problem wurde.

Vorgestern endete das zweite Duell mit dem Tod der beiden Duellanten, und die beiden bleibenden Gründerinnen trafen die Entscheidung, die Schule zu verlassen. Wenn Slytherins Abreise „ein bedauerliches Ereignis" war, sind sein und Gryffindors Tod „für [die beiden Gründerinnen] ein Zeichen, dass der Traum, der zur Gründung Hogwarts' geführt hatte jetzt zu Ende ist." Dennoch würden Rowena Ravenclaw und Helga Hufflepuff die Schließung der Schule als eine noch größere Tragödie betrachten als diesen doppelten Tod. Darum entschlossen sie sich dazu, dem Astrologiemeister die Leitung der Schule zu überlassen. Es scheint, dass diese Entscheidung schon längst getroffen worden war.

Laut Astrus hatten die Gründer seit langem vorhergesehen, dass einer von ihnen endgültig wegreisen oder einen früheren Tod sterben könnte, schon bevor Slytherin die Schule verlassen hatte. Heute endet die Zeit der Gründer und heute beginnt eine neue Ära für die Schule: die der Schulleiter, und sicher wird Astrus nur der erste einer langen Liste sein.

Heute wollen wir Septimus Astrus und seinen Nachfolgern viel Erfolg wünschen. Hogwarts ist mit den Gründern gestorben, Hogwarts soll mit den Schulleitern für ewig leben.

_A.L._

&&&&&&&

**Wichtige Anmerkungen:** Das war heute der allerletzte Artikel, den ihr bis jetzt lesen könnt. Das heißt, dass _ihr_ jetzt daran seid: wenn ihr neue Artikel lesen wollt und wenn ihr vor habt, dass Der Internationale Zauberer tatsächlich eine internationale Zeitung wird, warte ich auf eure Kapitel, die spätestens eine Woche nach eurer E-Eule hinzugefügt werden (es sei denn, ich bin nicht zu Hause).

Die zweite und genau so wichtige Anmerkung ist eingentlich ein Danke: ich möchte hier YamiTai für ihre Hilfe noch ein Mal herzlich danken. Ohne sie hättet ihr auch den Internationalen Zauberer lesen können, aber die Artikel wären voller Fehler geblieben. Dank ihr könnt ihr eure beliebteste Zauberzeitung (fast) ohne Fehler lesen.

Schließlich ist es immer gut, etwas Werbung zu machen: Der Internationale Zauberer ist nicht meine einzige Übersetzung und binnen einiger Wochen werdet ihr einige One-Shots und auch einige längeren Geschichten lesen können. Viel Spaß dabei wünsche ich euch!


End file.
